


Szerelmes harapások

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternatív univerzum - vámpír, Angst, Barátság/szerelem, Blood Drinking, Boldog befejezés, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Human!Isak, Humor, Hungarian Translation, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mítikus lények & teremtmények, Romanc, Romance, Translation, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Even, Vampires, Vámpír harapás, Vámpírok
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim a sötétbe él, a napot már rég nem látott szemei pedig megfakultak a vértől, szenvedéstől, és haláltól, amit látott, és a lelkét feszítő magánytól és zűrzavartól, amit próbál vérontással elnémítani. Ekkor találkozik Isak Valtersennel, egy emberrel. Aki csupán saját maga árnyéka, és az őrült anyja elől épp úgy menekül, mint saját maga, az érzései, vagy az igazság elől.Lille sol, vagyis kicsi nap - szólítja Even Isakot.





	1. A fiú, aki halálra rémült az igazságtól

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyonetwentyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonetwentyone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310388) by [twentyonetwentyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonetwentyone/pseuds/twentyonetwentyone). 



> Kedves mindenki! Mivel még nem ismerjük egymást, bemutatkoznék. Akinek nincs kedve a kimondhatatlanul hosszú felhasználónevemet olvasgatnia, az hívjon csak Secrecy-nek ;)  
> ELhivatott fordító vagyok, mert szerintem siralmas, hogy mindenki inkább angolul tanul meg, mintsem hogy arra növesszen egy kis ígényt a fejébe (a sok haj helyett) hogy a saját anyanyelvén olvasson. A magyar nyelvet ugyanúgy meg kell tartani a használatban, mint bármelyik másikat, ezért szeretném, ha a magyarul olvasás divatossá válna.  
> Éppen ezért itt is elmondom (de az Biomban többet találtok), csak írjtok, kommentben, vagy adjátok meg kommentben az e-maileteket, és fordítok, amit szeretnétek.  
> Nos, egyébként ez az első íromány, ami meghozta a kedvemet a fordításhoz, és azóta jócskán túl vagyok lassan vagy 40 ezer lefordított szómennyiságű angol szövegen. Szóval ez volt akiindulás, és méltóképpen szeretném kezelni.  
> A lényeg: jó étvágyat hozzá, emberek! <3

Isak a kanapén ült és kínosan lötyögtette a kezében tartott sörét, ahogy próbált nem tudomást venni Jonasról és egy random elsőévesről, akik már tisztességesen ittasak voltak és túlságosan is oldott hangulatban süppedtek be Isak mellé a kanapéba. Kábultan smároltak, a nyögéseik pedig éppúgy indítottak támadást Isak dobhártyája ellen, mint a házibuli lüktető zenéje. Nagyot kortyolt a söréből – ami már vagy a hetedik üvege lehetett – és pontosan tudta, hogy csak megpróbálja a feledésbe inni a tornádóként kavargó érzelmeit, amik szakadatlanul, bárdként lebegtek a feje felett – na persze, nem mintha érdekelték volna.  
Merthogy ezt tette; menekült az érzései elől. Menekült az anyjától és a tébolyodott elméjétől, a keserédes nyilallástól a gyomrában, amikor a lopott pillantásokat vetett a többi, meztelen, víztől csillogó fiúra a zuhanyzóban. Menekült a szégyen elől, ami olyan mélyről égette, menekült az igazság elől. Tudta, hogy egy nap majd abba kell hagynia a menekülést, hisz a teste egyszer majd messze túl kimerült lesz, elárulja őt és megadja magát. Tudta, hogy a fájdalom, amit a lelke legmélyére szorított egy nap átveszi felette majd az uralmat, és egészben elnyeli.  
Állandó rettegésben élt ettől a naptól. A naptól, amikor tudta, hogy már ez az egész sok lesz, a naptól, amikor a hazugságaiból bonyolultan megszőtt páncélja megreped és összeomlik körülötte, sebezhetővé és gyengévé téve őt otthagyja a csúf igazság kegyetlen fényei alatt, akár egy kizsigerelt állatot a boncasztalon.  
A szörnyű gondolatoktól megrémülve meggondolatlanul nagyot húzott az üvegéből, és elfordulva látta, hogy Jonas és az első éves lány már feltápászkodott a kanapéról és az izzadt, mámoros tinédzser testek tengerén keresztül eltűntek, hogy az emeleten lévő valamelyik szobában azt csinálják, amit Isak csak lucskos, részeg és semmitmondó szexnek definiált. Sóhajtott. Mivel mostanra már egyedül volt, letette a sörét és felállt és keresztülcsoszogott az ittas fiatalok sokaságán, és már jómaga sem épp közel állva a józansághoz kereste tekintetével a kijáratot. Az arca forró volt, a feje zsongott és levegőre volt szüksége.  
Ahogy közeledett az ajtóhoz érezte különböző lányok érdeklődő tekintetét magán, ahogy mohón mustráltak a műszempilláik alól, feltételezve, hogy ő is olyan, mint a többi fiú, aki majd viszonozza a szexuális töltetű pillantásokat és esetleg táncol velük, netán felmegy velük az egyik emeleti szobába, hogy lucskosan, részegen és semmitmondóan szexeljenek. Habár nem viszonozta a pillatásokat. Mert sajnos Isak Valtesen nem volt olyan, a többi fiú.  
Kint a világ már elcsendesedett. Távol a bulitól, a jéghideg éjszakai levegőben, minden hihetetlenül békésnek és mozdulatlannak hatott, a szórakozók zsibongása pedig csak távoli neszelésnek tűnt, mire a magány adta furcsa jóérzés telepedett Isak-re, aki így arcát az ég felé fordította. Amaz majdnem üres volt, a csillagok a szürke, bolyhos felhők mögött rejtőztek, a fiú lágy arcát csak a parti pislákoló fényei világították meg. És a hatalmas, tiszta fehér telihold.  
Nem tudta, hogy az alkohol vagy a lelkében uralkodó zűrzavar miatt történt, de valamilyen indokból, a fiatal, szőke fiú érezte, hogy nedvesedni kezdte érezni a szeme alját. Majdnem hogy már idegesen letörölte őket, kétségbeesve próbálva a fájdalmának minden egyes cseppjét magában tartani. Elhitette magával, hogy igen, ez csakis az alkohol miatt történhetett meg. Csak túl sokat ivott, ennyi. Nem vallott rá, hogy ennyire gyenge legyen.  
Reménykedett és várta, hogy a könnyei majd elapadnak, de egyre csak rosszabbak lettek, és lassan hősünk csendes, hangtalan zokogásba süllyedt. Karmolta az arcát, mintha csak fizikailag akarta volna lehetetlenné tenni, hogy a szeme képes legyen nedvességet termelni, mintha vissza akarta volna tuszkolni a könnyeit oda, ahonnan jöttek, és elfelejteni a létezésüket. Tovább botladozott a kertben; talált egy hosszú padot, amire leült és megkísérelte lenyugtatni a testét, és a mellkasa zabolátlan remegését, amit az irányíthatatlan zokogás rángatott megállás nélkül. Remegő kézzel nyúlt a zsebébe a jointjáért és próbálta a zavaros elméjéből előkaparni a kis versikét, amit egyszer még Jonas mondott neki.  
Az úgy volt, hogy „fű a sör előtt és rendben leszel, fű a sör után, és kiütve fekszel” vagy fordítva? Úgy döntött, hogy nem érdekli, és meggyújtott a jointot. A légzése lecsillapodott, és megnyugodott egy percre, ahogy a fű elkezdte végezni a dolgát, és még Isak köhögött egy kicsit, majd ellazult.  
Ám megugrott, mikor halk lépéseket halott maga mögül.  
Milyen fura, gondolta bizonytalanul, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül volt a kertben, és még a hátsó ajtót sem hallotta kinyílni. Undorodva jegyezte meg magában, hogy valószínűleg azért nem vette észre, hogy valaki kijött, mert a saját nevetséges könnyeivel volt elfoglalva.  
Mivel hallotta, hogy a lépések jobb felől jönnek, így arra fordult, és bámult a kert sötétjére. Onnan pedig körvonalról – körvonalra, az egész eget megvilágító hold halvány fényében fel nem fedte magát a közeledő alak. Isak először csak azt vette észre, hogy az magas volt, előnyös testalkatú és már majdnem nyurga. Ahogy közeledett, az arcvonásai is egyre láthatóbbá váltak és Isakból kicsúszott egy akaratlan zihálás.  
Az összesen tizenhét éve alatt még sosem volt szemtanúja annak, hogy egy emberi lény ilyen vibrálóan testesítette meg a gyönyörű szót. Majdnem túl tökéletes volt, túl gyönyörű: a bőre fehér porcelán volt, a szőke haján ragyogva táncolt a telihold fénye, az ajkai vörösek és teltek, a szemei pedig csillogók és ragyogók, feneketlen kékek, intenzitásuk érezhető volt még a hátsókert halvány sötétségén keresztül. Fiatal volt, valószínűleg csak pár évvel idősebb, mint Isak, és inkább formális öltözéket viselt, egy jólszabott fekete kabátot, hibátlanul elrendezett fekete sálat és szűkszabású fekete nadrág ölelte körbe az alakját. Az öltözéke furcsán visszafogottnak, szofisztikáltnak tűnt a korához képest, és ahhoz képest, hogy egy házibuliban voltak.  
Isak csak üt ott, a jointja teljesen leégett a kezében, a száját nyitva felejtette, ahogy az istenszerű lényt bámulta maga előtt.  
\- Hello - mondta az idegen bársonyosan mély hangon.  
Isak fészkelődni kezdett erre, megilletődve a másik férfi jelenlététől és csendesen eleresztett egy megkésett „Hi”-t válaszként majd a tekintetét szigorúan a földre szegezte. „Sírtál.” állapította meg az idegen tárgyilagosan, miközben kecsesen a padhoz sétált és leült rá, zavaróan közel Isakhoz, aki most a full cap-je alá bújt el, és amelyik érzés eluralta, az zavaróan közel állt a félelemhez, míg az arca egyenesen lángra gyúlt, a szégyentől.  
\- Oh… Láttad - motyogta szégyenlősen, miközben az idősebb tinédzser ott ült mellette a padon.  
Az csupán elengedett egy finom és gyönyörű nevetést, majd bólintott. Isak felé fordította a tekintett, aki még mindig nem volt hajlandó az ő ragyogó szemeibe nézni.  
\- Ne aggódj. Az érzelmek még a legjobbakat is megtörik néha - mondta egyszerűen az idegen egy meleg és hívogató mosollyal. Isak észrevette, hogy a fehér fogai egész megvillantak a holdfényben, bár ezt is csak perifériásan látta.  
A fiú megvonta a vállát és újabbat szippantott. Ki volt ez az idegen, és ez az elbűvölő egyéniség? Isak még soha életében nem látta őt, ebben biztos volt. Ha látta volna, akkor emlékezet volna rá, az arca egyszerűen elfeledhetetlen volt.  
\- Te nem a Nissenbe jársz? - dadogta Isak és végre felnézett a mennyei fiúra mellette.  
Barátságos melegség költözött a fiatal szőke mellkasába és ezért halkan le is korholta magát. A magasabb fiú egy pillanatra zavartan nézett, majd az arckifejezése kisimult.  
Újra elnevette magát, és a nevetése olyan volt, mint a zene.  
\- Nem - válaszolta egyetértően.  
\- Az Elvebakkenbe?  
\- Nem.  
Az idegen a kert sötétjébe meredt, mintha nagyon összpontosított volna, és amikor visszafordult a másikhoz már csábító mosoly villanyozta fel újra a vonásait. Isak érezte, hogy a szíve őrült tempóra kezd, érezte, hogy a vér gyorsabban kering az ereiben. A másik fiú mosolya tovább szélesedett, mintha csak meghallotta volna.  
\- Nem igazán járok suliba. Vagyis, többé már nem - magyarázta bizonytalanul.  
\- Oh - bólintott Isak, megértve a helyzetet -, már végeztél. - Aztán megállt, kényelmetlenül érezve magát a szörnyen vonzó férfi szinte sólyomszerű tekintete alatt. - Szóval… hova jártál? M-mármint mielőtt végeztél?  
\- Sehova a környékre - mondta a másik mindössze válaszként.  
És Isak idiótának érezte magát.  
\- Miért sírtál? - kérdezte az idegen hirtelen és váratlanul - Ha nem bánod, hogy megkérdezem.  
Isak érzékelhetően megütközött ezen, és igyekezett felülkerekedni a másik fiú hangjából hallatszó valódi törődés okozta megdöbbenésen.  
\- Nem tudom… - vonta meg a vállát és elpirult - Túl sokat ittam, szerintem…  
Az idegen felkacagott, kellemes hangja most magasabban csengett, hangosabban.  
\- És most meg szívod azt a spanglit?! - A hangja derűs volt, míg az emlegetett tárgy felé mutatott, és a jóképű arca egyre csak felragyogott, ahogy beszélt - Hányni fogsz - folytatta egy másik nevetéssel - soha nem szívj füvet, miután ittál. Ezt mindenki tudja. Ez a gátlástalan éjszakai élet egyik alapszabálya.  
Gúnyos csalódottsággal rázta meg a fejét.  
\- A francba! - motyogta Isak Ezután a bajsza alatt elnevette magát, míg a kezeit bámulta. Végül is jól emlékezett Jonas mondókájára, legalább. Oh, remek - gondolta. Jelenleg teljesen jól érezte magát, talán még felvillanyozottnak is. Hogy ez a mellette ülő káprázatos fiú társaságának volt-e betudható, abban nem volt biztos. Egy kicsi és nem nemkívánt hangocska legbelül márpedig azt mondta, hogy igen.  
\- De persze az alkohol nem elég indok rá, hogy sírj. – A másik fiú kíváncsian puhatolózott. - Az alkoholnak boldoggá kellene tennie, vagy amennyire én emlékszem rá, ja…  
\- Hát-. - Isak belekezdett és utána egyből be is fogta.  
A spanglija végére nézett a kezében, pörgette az ujjai között mielőtt rájött, hogy nem számít, mit mond az idegennek, mert mindössze ennyi volt: egy idegen, akit valószínűleg soha többé nem fog látni. Egy hangocska Isak fejében - valamiért – követelte, hogy újra láthassa a rejtélyes fiatal férfit, de elhessegette ezt az apró érzést és folytatta.  
\- Nos, szóval… - mondta és nyelt egyet. Eztán utolsó szívott a jointjából mielőtt a földre dobta volna és elnyomta volna a cipőjével. - Hát, nem igazán tudom. Szerintem - ismét megállt, kereste a szavakat -, csak olyan egyedül érzem magamat. Mintha… mintha mindenki más a vízen lebegne, én pedig fuldokolnék. – A fiú kibámult az éjszaka semmijébe, és a hangja majdnem már puszta suttogássá fakult. – Olyan, mintha nem tudnék rohadtul lélegezni sem… - és itt aztán gyorsan félbeszakította magát - Istenem, úgy hangzom most, mint egy emó… - Isak a térdeit szuggerálta - Nem tudom… Ez hülyeség. Hülyeség emiatt sírni…  
\- Nem - vágott közben a másik fiú. - Nem, nem az.  
Volt valami kiolvashatatlan az idegen hangjában és gyönyörű arcán. Majdnem úgy nézett ki ekkor, mintha bűntudata lenne.  
\- De, igenis hülyeség! - mondta Isak hirtelen, és egy pillanatra megakadt a hangja. - Gondolj például Szíriára…  
\- Mi van Szíriával? - Újabb nevetés hagyta el a rejtélyes srác ajkait, amivel félbeszakította Isakot.  
Ahogy a beszélgetés haladt, a kettősük ösztönösen és akaratlanul is közelebb húzódott egymáshoz, és Isak érezhette már a másik lélegzetéből sugárzó meleget. Anélkül, hogy tudatosan akarta volna, Isak lenézett az idegen ajkaira. Meg akarta csókolni. De nagyon gyorsan kiebrudaltamég a gondolatot is a fejéből.  
\- Hát… - nyelt nagyot Isak -, egy csomó rossz dolog történik Szíriában és…-; Itt pedig szünetet tartott. Ugyanis egyre jobban hátráltatta az értelmes önkifejezésben a másik fiú és közötte egyre csökkenő távolság.  
\- Szerintem, talán… Nem kellene sírnom olyan hülyeségek miatt, mint… - A másik fiúnak ekkor feltűntek Isak vizslató szemeit, mire elkezdte egyre csak bezárni köztük a távolságot. – Mint például, hogy, egyedül érzem magamat - fejezte be Isak nagy nehézségek árán.  
Az idegen elsötétülő arckifejezéssel ismét elnevette magát. Óvatosan, mintha Isak üvegből lett volna és a leghalványabb érintés is kárt tehetne benne, a másik fiú a nyakára tette a kezét, miközben mindössze ajkaival nyúlt előre és adott egy finom és meleg csókot a másik fiú ajkaira. Isak-en elektromoság vágott végig, ahogy a testik összeért, ám a félelem egy halvány sugallata megállította abban, hogy magához vonja az idősebb fiút.  
A félelem attól, aki valójában lehetett, félelem az igazságtól, félelem önmagától.  
És még valami mástól is.  
Mélyen, a gyomrában, majdnem hogy csak ösztönösen, Isak érezte azt az összetéveszthetetlen, primitív félelmet, amit a gyönyörű idegen váltott ki belőle.  
Félelem a puha ajkaitól, a bódító illatától, a rémálombéli gyönyörűségétől és a hideg, finom kezeitől, amelyek most többet követeltek Isakból és a nyakát simogatták odaadóan. Aztán a annál fogva közelebb húzta magához és az ajkai követelőzővé váltak. A félelem Isakben összefonódott a sóvárgással és a vággyal; sóvárgással, ami itt és csapdában tartotta, a másik fiúnak behódolva. Az idegen ajkai levándoroltak Isak nyakára, míg a kezeivel összekócolta a fiatalabb fiú haját, majd belemarkolva, keményen hátra feszítette a fejét. Isak elengedett egy fojtott nyögést, ahogy az idegen forrón szívta és csókolta a nyaka vékony bőrét. Isak érezte, hogy lángra lobban az érzéstől, amelyek igazgatóan forrók és buják voltak, a tinédzsert annyira megsemmisítette az intenzitás és a szenvedély, hogy minden félelem elillant a testéből és csak élvezte a pillanatot, közelebb vonta magához a másikat, többet akarva.  
Minden félelem elhagyta a testét, addig, amíg az idegen egy szörnyeteghez illő morgást nem hallatott, és a borotvaéles fogait a fiatalabb fiú nyakába nem süllyesztette.


	2. A halálra ítélt zokogása

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikor megmenetkült, szeretné azt hinni, hogy csak egy álom, hogy káprázat, hogy csak beszívott. De a nyaka lüktet, a sebe fáj, a világ forog körülötte, és komolyan, azokat a jégszín szemeket magától kitalálni még akkor is lehetetlen volna, ha komolyan megróbálta volna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, Kedveskéim, ismét itt, örülök, hogy befejeztem eza részt is! :D  
> Amúgy, #EVAKforever, miért van az, hogy sehol sem találok egy normális EVAK háttérképet a laptopomra? Olyan felobontásban, olyan méretben.... Sehol sem találni egy normálisat. Én vagyok szerencsétlen, és nem találom őket, vagy tényleg nincsenek?  
> Nos, remélem, tetszeni fog. :D

Isak testének a reakciója nem váratott magára volt, a háta ívbe hajlott az érzéstől, ami végigvágtatott rajta, az elködösödött elméjével képtelenül felismerni a helyzet mérhetetlen veszélyét és abszurditását.  
A nagyszerű érzés valahol a fájdalom és a gyönyör között lehetett, ami szilánkosra törte Isak józan gondolkodásának utolsó morzsáit is. Egy majdnem orgazmussal egyenértékű eufória volt, keveredve a metsző fájdalommal, ami a valósággal szétszaggatta a vénáit. Az idegen ekkor mélyebbre mártotta a fiú nyakába a fogait, és mégis. Isak annyira magán kívül volt ettől a hihetetlen érzéstől, hogy meg sem próbálta eltolni magától vagy tiltakozni, hanem inkább hagyta, hogy még erősebben feszítse az idegen a fejét hátra a hajába gabalyodott ujjaival, jogot formálva rá és közelebb vonva magához. A fiatalabbik ismét fojtottan felnyögött, ami felbátorította az idegent, aki a kábult fiút könnyedén megragadta a csípőjnél, és erőszakosan a hátára lökte, lenyomva és elnyúlva így a hosszú, hideg padon. Lovaglóülésben rámászott és ráfeküdt az alatta heverőre, majd állatiasan morgás hagyta el az ajkait, ahogy éhesen szívta a vért abból a sebből, amit ő ejtett az áldozata vékony bőrén.  
Isak teljesen elveszett volt, az agya lángokban állt, és a fizikai valója valósággal lefagyott, kivéve a kezeit, amelyek erőtlenül kapaszkodtak bele a ragadozó csípőjébe és húzták közelebb a sajátjához, így teljesen alávetve magát a heves csábításnak. Úgy el volt veszve a másik fiú érzésében, ahogy érezte az ajkait és a fogiat a torkán, a haját az állkapcsát csiklandozni, el volt veszve a forró, perzselő fájdalomban, ami keresztülhullámzott rajta mikor a másik még mélyebbre nyomta a fogait a húsába, hogy majdnem az is alig tűnt fel neki, hogy lassan, szépen lassan megölik.  
De amikor erre rájött, valahogyan, akkor már gyorsan megtalálta a támadója indítékát is, amely felismerés kellően erősen fejbe csapta ahhoz, hogy feleszméljen. Hogy megmentse az életét, ami kétségkívül lassan elillant a törékeny testéből, Isak kétségbeesetten elkezdett verődni az idegen erős szorítása alatt. Először szánalmasan, de a küzdelme egyre hevesebb lett, ahogy a helyzet súlyossága kirajzolódott előtte. Meghal, ha az idegen folytatja, és bár Isak Valtersen már sokszor üdvözölte jószívvel a halál gondolatát, mégis a primitív vágytól, hogy túléljen a vére – a vére, amit fokozatosan csapoltak le a testéből – jéggé fagyott a félelemtől.  
Nem akart távozni, nem így, egy nyilvánvalóan zakkant idegen karjai között, úgy, hogy sosem élt önmagaként, hogy sosem hagyta el a csalás és a megtévesztés halóját, amibe szorosan beletekerte magát. Évekig szenvedett az elszigeteltségbe, hazudott magának és másoknak, bántotta magát és bántott másokat, és mindezt a semmiért, hogy hirtelen megöljék, úgy, hogy sosem értette, milyen szabadnak lenni.  
Alig vette észe, hogy a fájdalmas szűkölése már könnyeket is kapott már társul, a teste remegett, ahogy az össze gyönyör, amit egész eddig tapasztalt most azonnal elillant és tompa fájdalom vette át a helyét, még jobban elkeserítve Isakot és súlyosbítva a rettegését. Megpróbált megálljt parancsolni magának, mert nem akarta, hogy a szörnyeteg, aki rajta terpeszkedik sírni hallja, nem akarta megadni ezt, vagy akármilyen más örömöt sem neki. De valahogy nem sikerült megállítania a sírást, mint mindig, a szíve gyengesége cserbenhagyta, és azon kapta magát, hogy halványan könyörög a rajta terpeszkedő fiatal férfinek, aki kortyonként ölte meg a nyüszítései között, a szavai halkan és hullámzóan hagyták el az ajkait, épp olyan hangon, amilyen egy megsebzett állat hangja lehetett.  
\- Kérlek… - könyörgött csendesen, és a könnyei majdnem visszafojtották a szavait - kérlek… még nem vagyok kész meghalni… kérlek…  
És mintha csak ez a kérlek elektromosságot sugárzott volna keresztül rajta az idegen visszarándult a síró fiútól, a fogai elváltak a vérző torkától, a kezei pedig ellágyultak a törékeny teste körül. A támadó habozott felette egy pillanatra, és csak bámulta az áldozatát, gyönyörű száját vér mocskolta be, kék szemei pedig mintha gyötrelemmel gyúltak volna lángra, ahogy Isakra néztek. A kisebbik finom arcát könnyek csíkozták, a szája nyitva maradt, ahogy zihált, a nyakán pedig harapásnyom díszelgett és véres volt. Isak szavak nélkül nézett vissza rá, vissza azokba a furcsán finom szemekbe, és arra az arcra, ami, Isak szerint még a tulajdon vérével borítva is angyali volt, és a könnyei nagyon gyorsan elködösítették a látását, amint rájött, hogy már nem fenyegeti a közeli halál. Ahogy ott, csendben nézték egymást, a közös egyetértés még megértés megjelent közöttük, és Isak mélyen melegséget érzett magában. Egy melegséget, amit sem megértenie sem átéreznie nem volt ideje, amikor az idegen súlya hirtelen eltűnt róla, s mintha csak varázslattal tette volna, a gyönyörű teremtmény ismét eggyé vált azokkal az árnyékokkal, amikből előtűnt.  
Így hát Isak ott volt, a hátán fekve, vérezve és összezavarodva és a karjaival erőtlenül átfonva a saját mellkasát miközben az üres sötétségbe nézett, amiben az idegen beleveszett. Csak ott maradt, lefagyva a megrökönyödéstől és a zavartól mielőtt lassan felemelte volna magát onnan ahova előtte erővel lett letaszítva és érezte, hogy a teste kimerült, nagy részben a halálfélelemtől.  
A két nyilalló szúrás, mindenesetre, ott pulzált a nyakán, elvitathatatlan bizonyítékaként az idegen jelenlétének és annak, amit tett.  
_Ki volt ez a teremtmény, ezt az álomszerű lény pengeéles fogakkal és halványkék szemekkel? Megtámadta_ – mert csakis erre tudott következtetni – _egy vámpír? Ez most tényleg megtörtént?_  
Azt akarta mondani magának, hogy csak a drogok miatt van, hogy azért, mert előbb ivott és utána füvezett, hogy hallucinált, hogy megőrült, hogy beképzelte.  
Akármit.  
De nem tudta. Nem tudtam kitörölni az elméjéből a fiú látványát vagy a fájdalom visszhangját. Nem tudta letagadni vagy elfelejteni a leülepedett visszhangját annak a gyönyörnek, ami vámpírharapás alatt majdhogy kettétépte.  
Hirtelen, a teremtmény jóslata beigazolódott epe mosódott Isak szájába, és ő szárazon öklendezett néhányat mielőtt előre dőlt és hevesen lehányta a lábai előtt lévő talajt.  
Amikor befejezte felállt, a kezei között fogta a fejét és megpróbálta a világ örvénylését leállítani maga körül és nem pedig teljes hisztériába süllyedni. Haza kellett mennie, szüksége volt rá, szüksége volt rá, hogy aludjon. El kellett hagynia a partit lemosnia magáról a vért, bevennie Linn pár nyugtatóját a dühöngő és megháborodott idegeire és csak tizenkét órát aludni, és valószínűleg úgy felébredni, hogy ez az egész egy rémálom volt, és nem több mint egy nagyon elbaszott, _homoerotikus_ rémálom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kommenteknek és a szíveknek nagyon örülnék! <3


	3. Valaki szeme megszokta a sötétséget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veszélyes lehet egyedül mászkálni, főleg éjjel! Szerencsére, Isak ha nem is normális, mint mindenki más, még biztonságban van. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oké, nagyon el vagyok havazva, komolyan, nagyon sok mindenen dolgozom jelenleg, és azt sem tudom, hova kapjak. Aminek nagyon örülök! Imádom a fordítást, és rmeélem, még sokáig csinálhatom, mert egyre jobban kezdem megszeretni, és remélem, nektek is okozok majd szép pillanatokat vele.  
> Ha van kedvetek, esetleg ránézhettek majd az egyik nemsokára kijövő fordítsomra. Nagyon megizzaszt, jó nehéz és hosszú, de hahó, éjeneke a kihívások! Egy Descedants fordítás lenne, ami magyarul Utódokat jelent. Ez a Disney-nek egy filmsorozata,és jelenleg is forgatjaták a harmadik részét. Mindekinek tudom ajánlani, aki gyerekkorában legalább egyszer látta már a Hófehérkét, a 101 kiskutyát, az Aladint vagy a Csipkerózsikát. De igazából bárkinek ajánlom, aki egy kicsit is izgalomba hoza gondolat, hogy a Disney univerzumba egy következő generáció veszi át a régi helyét a vezetői székben.  
> Itt van az előzetesének a linkje, ha valakinek van kedve, esetleg nézzen rá, én rajongó vagyok! :D

Isak élete legrosszabb másnaposságával ébredt. Az arca elviselhetetlenül forró, a szája csont száraz, az izmai pedig erőtlenek és merevek voltak, és egész fizikai valójában összerándult attól a halvány fénytől, ami a függönyén keresztül lopta be magát a hálószobája ablakán. Ahogy az álom köde lassan eleresztette a telefonjáért nyúlt és látta, hogy már majdnem dél van.  
És mocskosmód szarul érezte magát.  
Miután elégedettlenül fetrengett egyedül az ágyában hosszú percekig lecsavarta magáról a fullasztó lepedőt és lustán kikóválygott a szobájából, végig a folyosón, egészen a kis fürdőszobáig, amin a lakótársaival osztozott.  
A konyhából hallotta halk beszélgetések halvány hangjait, az mosatlan edények és evőeszközök csilingelését, miközben Britney Spearstől a Toxic lengte be az egész házat. _Eskild kedvenc száma_ – gondolta Isak idegesen és összerezzenve, amikor a viszonylag halk popzene is már bántotta a fülét.  
Belépett a fürdőbe, egy kissé csúszkált a kövön majd perifériából elkapta a saját látványát a tükörben és ekkor pedig egyhelyben jéggé dermedt.  
A hideg veríték még a szemöldökére is kiült, és onnan csöpögött le, egy-két csepp még a hasát is elérte. Az előző éjszaka elnyomott emlékei szinte azonnal felszínre robbantak, mint egy labda, amit a víz alá kényszerítettek. Isak a torka oldalára nézett, ahol a sebet ejtették rajta, körülötte sorban lilás és rózsaszínes zúzódások díszítették és szinte virultak, egészen az állvonalától a nyaka aljáig és vékony, kivörösödött erek indultak meg a még pontosan kivehető két kis lyukból, a mérgezett nyaka közepétől.  
Isak elsápadt.  
Az idegen a kertbe, a harapás, amit ejtett rajta, az egész olyan volt, mint egy rémálom, mint egy homályos, rossz álom.  
Kivéve, hogy nem volt rémálom, hanem valóság. Isak tüdejéből a levegő gyorsan száguldott ki és be és egész lényében remegett.  
\- Bazmeg – zihált fel halkan, ahogy az agyzsibbasztó pánik elködösítette a gondolatait.  
_Ez nem lehet igaz. Ez nem lehet igaz._  
Összegömbölyödött a tükör alatt, és az egyik reszkető kezét a nyaka felé emelte, hogy megérintse az érzékeny bőrt a harapásnyomok körül, majd visszarántotta a kezét és élesen beszívta a levegőt a fájdalomtól.  
El akarta hinni, hogy habár az egész megtörtént, és az idegen igazából megharapta, de nem találkozhatott egy igazi vámpírral. _A magyarázat ámbár_ \- gondolta- _kézenfekvő, hogy a fiú lehetett akár valamilyen pszichotikus kannibál is, mint Jeffree Dahmer vagy Hannnibal Lector_. Állandóan látott ilyen hülyeségeket a tévében, biztos egész gyakori lehetett. Nem szükséges, hogy az elkövető, akivel találkozott egy teljes erejében lévő, gonosz erőit élvező szuperember legyen. Nem. Az idegen valószínűleg csak egy szadista, őrült _emberi_ gyilkos volt, akibe Isak szerencsétlenségére belefutott.  
Kivéve, hogy egy ember nem adhatott volna olyan páratlan élményt a harapásával, mint amit Isak megtapasztalt, olyan hatalmas extázist, akkora velőtrázó kínokkal tálalva. Egy ember nem tudta volna a közeli haláláig csábítani, és akarattal beteljesíteni a művét azzal a mélységes, mágnese vonzással.  
Egy emberharapástól nem fertőződött volna el ilyen rémisztően a nyaka, és nem két tökéletesen kör alakú mélyedésben. Olyan mélyedésekben, amelyek nagyon úgy tűntek, mint amiket _tépőfogak_ hagytak. Azt hitte, hogy menten elájul.  
Egy könnyed kopogás rázta meg az ajtót, megrémisztve ezzel Isakot, aki összerándult ott kucorogva, erősen nekiugorva a kemény falnak a háta mögött és beverve a fejét. Gyorsan felpattant a helyéről.  
\- Isak! – hallatszott Eskild ünnepélyes hangja az ajtó másik oldaláról.  
Isak megpróbált válaszolni, de nem igazán volt képes hangot kiadni magából.  
\- Isak, tudom, hogy most valószínűleg azt a gyönyörű hajadat, de szükségem lenne a WC-re… Isak?  
\- Bazmeg! – zihált fel halkan Isak.  
Mit gondolna a lakótársa, ha meglátná a sebét, hogy az _istenbe_ tudná ezt kimagyarázni?  
\- Isak, édesem, most egy kicsikét pöcs vagy, anyának használnia kellene a mellékhelységet!  
Még úgy is, hogy az abszolút pánik állapotában leledzett, megforgatta a szemeit arra, hogy a lakótársa az anyjaként emlegeti magát. Az ösztönei azt sugallták, hogy takarja el mindenki elől a sebet, amíg pontosan ki nem deríti, hogy mi folyik itt vagy, hogy szépen lassan vámpírrá fog-e változni.  
Hevesen megrázta a fejét. Ez őrültség volt. _Ő_ volt őrült. _Bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg._  
\- Isak! – Eskild hangja türelmetlenné vált – Mennyi ideig leszel még bent?!  
Egy hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve Isak felkapta a törülközőjét az állványról és a nyaka köré tekerte mielőtt ajtót nyitott volna egy ingerlékeny Eskildnek, aki karba tett kézzel várta az ajtófélfának dőlve.  
\- Teljesen kész vagyok – jelentette ki határozottan Isak, próbálva természetesnek hatóan tartani a torka köré csavart törülközőt.  
\- Miért van egy törülköző így rád csavarva? – csattant fel talán kissé Eskild.  
\- Kicsit kihűlt a nyakam – vágta rá és reményei szerint elég hanyagul Isak.  
\- Oké… - vakarta meg a feje oldalát Eskild.  
Isak röviden bólintott mielőtt utat engedett volna lakótársának, sebesen visszasétált szobája biztonságába. Miután beért, bezárta az ajtaját, a hátával nekidőlt és lecsúszott rajta, majd keményen csattant a fa padlóra. _Mi történt? Meg fog halni? El fogja veszteni a józan eszét a káprázatok között, mint az anyja?!_  
A szíve kapált, a gondolatai egymásba csavarodtak, ahogy lassan kezdte elveszíteni a kapcsolatot a valósággal – ha eddig már nem vesztette el teljesen. Így, az önmaga megnyugtatására tett kísérlet után azt tette, amit minden ezredforduló után született tett, ha egy komoly témával került szembe. Nekigyürkőzött, felállt a padlóról és leült az ágyra, majd az ölébe vette a laptopját és bepötyögte a Google – be: „Ha megharapott egy vámpír, akkor lassan én is vámpírrá fogok változni?”.  
***  
Isak a hét további részében sálakat hordott, a netes keresései nem voltak a segítségére. minden, amit talált pusztán egy pár Alkonyat blog volt és egy pár használhatatlan információ 2005-ből. Úgy döntött, hogy addig nem éri meg pánikolni, míg valamilye komoly változást nem tapasztal, minthogy a sebe elfertőződik, vagy elkezdi kívánni a vért. De ezek a tünete, szerencsére, nem mutatkoztak.  
Három napig a reménykedéssel és várakozással töltötte a napjait. A seb még mindig borzalmas volt és szörnyen feltűnő, Isak pedig állandóan álmosnak és lázasnak érezte magát, ezzel megindokolva tehát hétfő és kedden be sem ment az iskolába. Helyette bebábozódott a szobája rejtekébe, lehúzta a sötétítőket, be a függönyöket, és különböző e-könyveket bújt, amik kapcsolódtak vámpírokhoz, amelyeket önképzési céllal szedett le a netről. Eskild egyre jobban aggódni kezdett érte, ő, Noora és Linn egymást váltva vitték be neki a vizet és a kaját, hiszen a szőkeség a nagy erőfeszítései közepette még az élet legalapvetőbb feltételeiről is elfeledkezett.  
Szerdán Isak örömmel vette észre, hogy a sebe szemmel láthatólag javult, a gyullad bőr körülötte megnyugodott és már csak a fognyomok voltak észrevehetőek. A suliban mindenféle feltűnést került, és bár igyekezett, csak félig figyelt a beszélgetésre, ami aktívan folyt Jonas, Magnus és Mahdi között, és bár nme sikerült, megpróbált nem gondolni arra a teremtményre, arra az angyali lényre, aki olyan gyengéden csókolta meg őt a halvány holdfényben. Isak akkor csókolt meg először fiút és habár a csókot túlvilági borzalom követte, és mégis, a tinédzser hazudott volna, ha azt mondta volna, hogy a szíve nem kezdett azonnal vad vágtába, ahányszor csak eszébe jutottak az események. Undorodott magától, hogy olyan után sóvárog, aki kishíján megölte, de végülis alapjában véve is undorodott magától; már azért is, mert férfiak után sóvárog.  
Mindenféle kifogással próbálkozott, hogy folytathassa az önmaga elszigetelését a többiektől, főleg, mikor a fiúk elhívták hívták Madhiékhoz alapozni a pénteki buli előtt. Épp készült visszautasítani a meghívást, amikor Jonas megemelte az egyik tömött, bozontos szemöldökét, és azt mondta „Gyerünk már haver! Tök jó lenne, ha a nagy banda megint összejönne!”, és Isak pedig vonakodva, rossz szájízzel igent mondott.  
***  
Az alapozás alatt lefolyó beszélgetéstől Isak legszívesebben elásta volna magát. Ő és a haverjai egy kis kávés asztal körül ültek, Magnus és Madhi pedig ámulattal a tekintetükben bámultak Jonasra, aki hatalmas részletességű példákkal magyarázott nekik különféle technikákat és mozdulatokat, amelyeket ő már számtalanszor végrehajtott mikor éppen kettesben élvezték egy lánnyal egymás társaságát. Eközben Isak csak szorongatta az asztal szélét, és mikor már nem bírta, kiment sörért, mert a téma számára olyan szinten kétségbeejtő volt, hogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy kezelni tudja.  
Ámbár tudta, hogyan kell tettetni. A tettetésben volt a legjobb. Tudta, mikor kell bólintania, mikor kell kikényszerítenie egy hamis nevetést, hogy folyékonyan hogyan találjon ki saját kis történeteket, tudta, hogy tűnjön olyannak, mint a többiek. És bár saját magát sosem sikerült hülyére vennie, jó érzés volt, hogy a többieket sikerül felültetnie, mert ettől normálisnak érezte magát. Ez volt minden, ami Isak mindig is lenni akart: normális. Normális, mint Jonas, a srác, aki állandóan nyugodt, barátságos volt és jólérezte magát a bőrében. _Normális._ De Isak nem volt normális, egyáltalán nem. _Főleg most nem_ – gondolta – _miután megharapott egy vámpír._ Még a gondolat is hihetetlen volt, nehezen fojtotta magába a nevetését. És nevetett is volna, ha nem lett volna rémült, nem, nem rettegett volna a legbelső gondolataiban is attól, amit nem tudott.  
Ekkor Jonas végére ért a mély és tartalmas előadásának a nőinemiszerv rejtelmeiről, és Isakot pedig elkapta a nehéz hányinger vasmarka, tudatosítva benne, hogy már nem az első sörénél tartott. Haza akart menni, csak hazamenni, elrejtőzni az éjszaka elől és visszatérni abba az édes tudatlanságba, amiről fogalma sem volt több mint egy héttel ezelőttig. Amikor a srácok elindultak, hogy tiszteletüket tegyék azon a bulin, amire a májukat és képzettségüket már felkészítették Isak szólt Jonasnak, hogy nem jön, mert nem érzi jól magát. És Jonas bár látszott rajta, hogy tiltakozni akar, mégis láthatott valamit a szőke barátja arcán, ami miatt végül nem tette.  
***  
Az levegő meglehetősen csípős volt azon az estén, még a többrétegű kabátjába és a meleg sáljába burkolódzva is érezte, így a csontjaiig megfagyva szedte a lábait, hogy Mahdiéktól eljusson a Kollectivet térre. A hold csupán halványan világított, a fényét felzabálták a duzzadó esőfelhők, a kevés fény pedig irritáló titokzatosságba vont mindet. Isak ezt bizonyára nem gondolta végig, nagyon nem, hogy milyen rettegéssel fog majd keresztülsétálni az éjszaka sötétségén úgy, hogy első kézből tapasztalta már az árnyak között lakó szörnyűségek létezését és erejét. Nem tudta, hogy a paranoia okozta-e, de úgy érezte, figyelik. Leszegte a fejét, a betont bámulta, a szíve vadul ütlegelte a bordát az idegei pedig lángoltak.  
_Hülye vagyok!_ – gondolta Isak – _Annyira, de annyira hülye! Miért kell nekem ebbe is belekeverni magamat? Miért nem tudtam én elmenni és bulizni a barátaimmal?_ Persze, marha unalmas lett volna, de akkor nem élte volna át azt az émelyítő rettegést, amely most tagadhatatlanul elemésztette.  
Csak egy pár blokkal lakott arrébb, így ha fittyet hányt volna a paranoiás kétségbeesésére, akkor valószínűleg eljutott volna a hazáig anélkül, hogy egy pánikrohamra számíthatott volna. Ennek a valószínűsége azonban tovatűnt, amikor Isak heves lábdobogást hallott maga mögött.  
\- Merre tartasz? – kérdezte a barátságtalan hang mögüle.  
Isak tovább sétált, a zsebeiben ökölbe szorította a kezét, és imádkozott az istenhez, akiben nem is hitt, hogy a mögötte lévő férfi csak egy kódorgó részeg legyen, és ne akarjon neki ártani. A férfihang nem ahhoz tartozott, akire számított, és nem ahhoz, akivel Isak gyengébb fele _akarta_ , hogy tartozzon. A hang nyers volt, fenyegető, mély és síri, amit Isak úgy tippelt, hogy egy életútnyi dohányzás hozadéka lehet.  
\- Hova mész? – kérdezte újra az ocsmány hang. Isak annyira rettegett, hogy csak annyira volt lépes, hogy a fejét lehajtva menjen tovább és halványan megrázza a fejét.  
\- Sehova – motyogta halkan.  
Ekkor már nagyobbakat lépett, ahogy az adrenalin beütött.  
_Hogy sikerül állandóan veszélybe sodornom magamat? Hogy lehetek ennyire szerencsétlen? Először a vámpír, most pedig ez._  
Minden péntek éjjel, norvég tinédzserek százai sétálnak az utcákon, és baktatnak hazafelé a klubokból és házibulikból minden rohadt szombat estén, és általában biztonságban megérkeznek a hálószobájukba. De persze, Isak nem, _ő nem_ , ő sosem volt része a szerencsés sokaságnak.  
Érezte, hogy a férfi közelebb ér hozzá, és olyan gyorsan sétált, ahogy csak tudott, tudva, hogy a veszély tagadása egyre inkább haszontalan lesz.  
Éjszaka volt, ő pedig egyedül, csupán néhány blokkra a biztonságtól, de még túl távol tőle, teljesen védtelenül. Ez a férfi nem fogja békén hagyni, ezt Isak lealább annyira biztosan tudta, mint amennyire érezte a hitvány gazember ráveti magát, és megragadja az egyik kezét, olyan erősen, hogy biztos, hogy megzúzódott, és Isak szíve pedig összeszorult a mellkasában. Tudva, hogy tehetetlen meg sem próbált segítségért kiáltani, amikor a közeli sikátorba rángatta az idegen, akár egy rongybabát.  
\- Nincs nálam pénz! – zihálta Isak ijedten és ingerülten, ahogy a férfi hozzávágta a hideg téglafalhoz.  
Nagyobb volt, mint Isak, kb. fél méterrel magasabb, és elég jó izomzatú és nagy kiterjedésű, a szaga pedig a húgy és a dohány keveréke volt, a leheletétől pedig egyenesen szétrobbant volna egy szonda. Isak hányni akart, és összezsugorodni, ahogy a másik arca egyre közelített az övéhez; úgy érezte magát, mint egy frissen kikelt fióka akit most akar széttépni egy kutya. A támadó egyértelműen középkorú volt, az arca pedig felismerhetetlen az éjszakában.  
Isak érezte, hogy az össze reménye elhagyja, amikor hallotta felröhögni.  
\- Nem pénzt akarok.  
Isak gerincén végigvágott a hideg, ahogy rájött, hogy ez mit jelent. Csaupán egy elfojtott nyüszítést engedett meg magának, amikor az undorító idegen kezei a fiú ruhái alá csúsztak, az ujjbegyei kérgesek voltak és kemények Isak hasának a bőrén. A tinédzser szorosan behunyta a szemét, remegve az ellenszenvtől és a nemkívánt érintéstől, képtelenül lélegezni, képtelenül szembenézni vele, hogy minek a tárgyává válik hamarosan, amikor a bűzölgő férfi egyszer csak lekerült róla. A hirtelen megkönnyebbülés erejétől Isaknak a maradék képessége a józan gondolkodásra is elillant, és bár megpróbálta újraindítani a befagyott idegeit, nem sikerül.  
Egyszerűen csak ott ragadt, háttal nekiszorulva a téglafalnak, összeszorult szemekkel, megbénítva a traumától.  
És ekkor meghallotta. Hallotta a szilánkos hangot az üvöltésben, hallotta az összetörő csontok hideg reccsenéseit. Isak szemei felpattantak, hogy meglássa a férfit előtte feküdni, aki az előbb még éppen felette tornyosult most majdnem élettelenül feküdt a földön, rettegve kuporodott össze, olyan pózban kicsavarodva, ami nem egészséges egy emberi lény esetében. Isak nagyot nyelt, habár zavarodott volt az erőszaktól, de a légzése normálisra váltott, a szíve már másért döngette őrült tempóban a bordáit, ahogy a szemei az árnyékok közül kilépő alakra rebbent, hogy lássa, ahogy nyöszörgő támadója fölé térdel.  
_Ő volt az_. A halványhajú idegen az égszínkék szemekkel, a fiú, aki egy héttel ezelőtt visszafordíthatatlanul megváltoztatta az életét.  
Tudta, hogy félnie kellene, hogy nem kellene ennyire megmagyarázhatatlanul biztonságban éreznie magát, de nem tudott ezzel az érzéssel mit kezdeni. Nem rettegett. Még akkor sem rettent meg, amikor a teremtmény elegánsan leereszkedett és felemelte a középkorú férfi csuklóját azért, hogy szárazra szívja a testét, az utolsó csepp vérig. Csak ott állt, a falhoz szorulva, megbabonázva a káprázatos, ám halálos fiútól előtte.  
A vámpír grimaszolva elhúzta a szájától a férfi csuklóját, az ajkait vér borította. Az arcát egészen eltorzította az undor.  
\- Szörnyű íze van – vetette oda félvállról.  
Rávigyorgott Isakra, véres fogakkal, és a fiatalabbik szemei pedig kimeredtek ennek láttán. Olyan lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt, a mosolya őszinte és meleg. Olyan káprázatos Isak ott, álló helyében lefagyott.  
\- M-mi vagy te… - zihált végül, nem merve megmozdulni, amikor a másik fiú felemelkedett a guggolásból és pár óvatos lépést tett felé.  
\- A nevem Even – mondta, a mosolya pedig még szélesebb lett, mikor kinyújtotta felé a kezét, felajánlva a kézfogást. Isak csak ostobán bámult rá.  
Mikor látta, hogy a kezét nem fogadják el, Even halkan kuncogott és az oldala mellé engedte.  
\- T-t-te vámpír vagy? – meredt a fölre idegesen Isak.  
_Micsoda ostoba kérdés_ , gondolta, megtagadva miden szemkontaktust az idegennel. Valamiféle elektromosság vibrált közöttük, amit Isak nagyon nem tudott jelenleg kezelni.  
\- Jó meglátás Isak – mondta játkosan Even egy másik kuncogással, miközben az ingujja hátuljával letörölte a szájáról a vért.  
Isak idegesen rándult össze.  
\- Ho-honnan t-tudod a nevemet? – kérdezte pánikkal telve. Even csak felemelte az egyik hibátlan szemöldökét és önelégülten vigyorgott.  
\- Honnan– honnan tudod a nevemet? – ismételte meg remegve, rettegve, hatalmasra nyílt szemeivel pásztázva a vámpírt.  
Even ekkor ragyogó nevetést hallatott, és a hang jóval több örömmel töltötte el Isakot és jobban megnyugtatta, mint amennyire ő ezt kész volt beismerni.  
\- Nyugi, Isak! Megtaláltalak Facebookon.  
Isak egész arca – a szemöldöke, homloka, szája – ráncba szaladt.  
\- Oh – motyogta maga elé.  
\- Mi az? – folytatta tovább a vámpír az elbűvölő mosolyával – Azt hitted, hogy telepatikus vámpírképességeim vannak, vagy valami ilyesmi?  
\- Nem – vágott vissza Isak.  
Pontosan azt hitte.  
Remegő lélegzet hagyta el ekkor az ajkait és felsandított a szempillái rejtekéből Even mosolygó arcára és látta, hogy a szája sarka neki is felfelé kunkorodik. Furcsa volt arra gondolni, hogy néhány perce még a zsigereiig rettegett, csapdába ejtve, tehetetlenül és megbénítva a félelemtől. Vonakodva emlékeztette magát ugyan, hogy még mindig félnie kellene, félnie ettől a fiútól, aki – ámbár csábító és szívélyes volt jelenleg – kegyetlenül a torkába mártotta a fogait és majdnem elvette az életét. A keze automatikusan a tokán ejtett seb helyére csúszott, ahogy annak a személynek a szemeibe nézett, akinek köszönhette azt.  
\- Elnézést kérek azért – mondta Even kedvesen és finom hangon.  
Ekkor közeledni kezdett Isak felé, a kisebbik fiú pedig akaratlanul is szintén közeledni akart, mintha csak Even bőre alatt mágnesek rejtőztek volna. Ekkor a vámpír lassan felemelte az egyik kezét, mintha csak meg akarta volna érinteni Isak arcát, ám hirtelen leengedte, mielőtt akármilyen érintés létrejöhetett volna. Isak pedig megrándult, ijedtében a hirtelen mozdulattól.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte szelíden a vámpír, óvatosan hátrálva az egyértelműen besokallt Isaktól.  
A fiatalabbik csak pislogott, ahogy szépen lassan elveszett Even folyékony, kék szemeiben.  
\- Nem – motyogta halkan.  
Even arca aggodalommal rebbent meg.  
\- Bántott? – és a szemei valódi aggodalommal teltek meg mikor Isakon futottak végig, keresve a sérülésre utaló jeleket.  
Isak ekkor tudatalatt is elrebbent a faltól és tett pár remegő lépést, visszahozva közéjük a távolságok.  
\- Félsz tőlem – mondta a vámpír komor, sötét hangon.  
Ez nem volt kérdés.  
Ez volt az igazság, és Isak legjobb megítélése szerint sem félt Eventől. Önmagától félt és attól, amit érzett, amikor a fiú megérintette, attól, hogy mennyire _akarta_ , hogy megérintse. Even lenézett, a vonásait bizonytalan búskomorság uralta.  
\- Nem kell félned tőlem – mondta ki aztán végre, lassan felemelve a pillantását, hogy találkozzon Isakéval.  
Isakből szinte csak úgy kirobbant a szkeptikus nevetés.  
\- Ezt mégis hogy érted? Mármint… Mármint minden kibaszott okom megvan rá, hogy féljek tőled – csattant fel a szőkeség, míg Even csak vigyorgott, ledöbbenve a kisebbik hirtelen bátorságán.  
\- Úgy értem, megharaptál. M-megharaptál és e-e-elkezdted inni a vérem és kibaszottul majdnem _megöltél_! – folytatta a fiatalabbik, bár még saját magnak is nehezen hitte el, hogy ez komolyan megtörtént.  
_Miért állt még ott? Miért nem futott az életéért? Mi az isten baja volt?_ Evenből kiszaladt egy kuncogás, ahogy szórakozott az Isak arcán futkosó nyilvánvaló idegességen.  
\- Te nevetsz?! – sipított a fiatalabbik hitetlenkedésében – Te most komolyan nevetsz?!  
\- Olyan feszült vagy, hogy az már elbűvölő – mormogta a nevetési között, miközben az embert figyelte szerelmes, babusgató szemekkel.  
\- Elbűvölő? Ez neked vicces? – rekedt meg Isak, ahogy az összes idegesség, ami eddig belülről feszítette most lávaként tört felszínre belőle – Most- most én… vámpírrá fogok változni? – kérdezte halkan és hezitálva, rettegve a választól.  
Even talán még hangosabban kacagott ennek hallatán, hátra vetette a fejét.  
\- Nem – mondta, mikor a nevetése már csupán kuncogássá csitult, ahogy elfordult a szőke emberétől, és a hullához indult, hogy aztán mellé térdeljen. – Nem, Isak, nem fogsz vámpírrá változni.  
Isak felsóhajtott, és hirtelen úgy érezte, az összes levegő távozik a tüdejéből, és úgy megkönnyebbül a mellkasa, mintha csak egy hete nem vett volna levegőt. Nézte és hirtelen elborzadt annak láttán, ahogy a vámpír megragadta a középkorú férfi holttestét a bokájánál.  
\- Mi-mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Isak bátortalanul.  
\- Megszabadulok a testtől – mondta Even tényszerűen. – Azt hitted, itt fogok hagyni egy hullát Oslo kellős közepén?  
Isak pislogott.  
\- Oh. Aha.  
A vámpír megajándékozta egy meleg, zártajkú mosollyal az arca pedig jelezte, hogy Isak alkalmi ostobaságát egész csábítónak találta. Elengedett egy újabb zenének is minden gond nélkül beillő kuncogást mielőtt a sikátor vége felé fordult, és maga után vonszolva minden erőfeszítés nélkül a testet elkezdett volna egybeolvadni az éjszakával. _Ez lenne az utolsó alkalom, hogy láttam őt?_  
\- Várj! – tört ki Isakból, előre lépve, ahogy utána kiáltott.  
A vámpír megállt, kissé megfordult, majdnem már teljesen elrejtőzve az árnyékok között.  
\- Én… nem… én nem is… - dadogta Isak szégyenlősen, a kezeivel játszva -, nem is köszöntem meg.  
\- Mit? – kérdezte Even puha, kedves hangon. Isak nyelt.  
\- Hogy… hogy megmentettél – mormogta Isak, és a szeme talán kicsit ismét bekönnyezett, mikor eszébe jutott a támadó brutalitása, és az, hogy mi is történhetett volna vele, ha Even nem állította volna meg őt. – Köszönöm.  
A vámpír teljesen felé fordult, a szemei kiragyogtak az árnyékok közül, amelyekbe már beleburkolózott. Kinyitotta a száját, mintha csak mondani akart volna valamit, de ekkor mégis ellene döntött volna. Ehelyett kis és szívélyes bólintás után megfordult, és eltűnt a sikátor sötétjében.  
***  
Mikor a biztonságos otthonon belül volt, Isaknak annyira elege lett az este dús eseményeiből, és olyan kimerült volt, hogy nem volt képes semmi másra, mint hogy beboruljon az ágyba és maga köré csavart lepedővel és takaróval mély álomba zuhanjon. Az álma, ámbár nem tartott sokáig, mikor a boldog öntudatanságtól kelletlenül kiszakadt az éjszaka közepén. Isak sajnálkozva ült fel az ágya meleg kényelmében, az aranya színű haja pedig egy összevissza állt, ahogy felkelt, halványan érezve csak, ahogy a teste tiltakozik. Hideg volt a szobában, ami fura volt, mert Eskild – aki alapból nem bírta jól a hideget vagy akármilyen másfajta kényelmetlenséget – általában mindig egész éjszakára bekapcsolva hagyta a központi fűtést. Isak kinyúlt, felkapcsolta a kislámpáját, és lassan az ablak felé vette az útját, próbálva úrrá leni az egyre jobban visítozó paranoiáján.  
_Az ablak nyitva volt._  
Túl fáradtan ahhoz, hogy teljes szívvel belelovalhassa magát, Isak azt mondta magának, hogy biztos kinyitotta valami okból és elfelejtette becsukni, mielőtt kidőlt. Azonnal becsukta és szorosan bezárta, próbálva elhessegetni az egyéb teóriákat a fejéből arról, hogyan is nyílhatott ki az ablak, ahogy visszafordult az ágyához.  
Éppen kényelembe helyezkedett, az oldalára gördült és összegömbölyödött és a párnáját a feje alá húzta, mikor észrevett egy – eddig nem ott lévő – papírfecnit az éjjeliszekrényén.  
_Mi a halál volt ez?_  
A keze ismét a lámpa felé nyúlt, hogy felkapcsolja, és a tinédzser mereven ült fel és vette a kezébe a füzetlapot, amit valószínűleg egy jegyzetfüzetből téptek ki. Összezavarodva attól, amit látott, Isak hunyorított, hogy ki tudja venni azt a képet, amit a lapra firkáltak. Egy kis rajz volt, egy fiúról, aki snapbacket viselt és közel állt egy magasabb fiúhoz, akit töltő tollal rajzoltak a papírra. Isak érezte magát elvigyorodni, ahogy rájött, hogy a nyers ábrázolásokon ő szerepel és _Even_. Az illusztrátor a macskakaparását szóbuborékokkal is megtoldotta és Isak érzett egy szívet melengető melegséget felkúszni a mellkasában, ahogy elolvasta azokat. Isak azt mondta „ **Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél** ” és Even karikatúrája azt válaszolta „ **Bármikor **”****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszett, ha igen, akkor kérlek nyomjatok rá egy Szívet és írjatok csakegy párszavas kommentet, ha pedig nem, a kultúrált, építő jellegű kritikának mindig örülök!  
> Mindenkinek legyen további szép estéje  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


	4. Hagyd az ajkaknak, hogy azt tegyék, amit a kezek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nem veszélyes egy kicsit az ablakpárkányban üldögélni, srcáok? Nehogy a végén egymás karjaiban zuhanjatok bele a fekete éjszakába! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha, kedveseim, az univerzum összeesüdött ellenem, hogy ne tudjam befejezni a részt előbb. De most már leültem, és 01:15 van, de nem érdekel, mert megcsináltam! :D  
> Bocsánat, hogy ennyit kellett rá várni, de bátyámnak volt esküvője (3 is, amit nem teljesen értek, de 3 külön napon volt, szóval jupíííííí), nagymamámnak szülinapja, rokonlátogatás, és mindegy egyéb finomság. Amik egyébként nagyon jók voltak, pusztán nem tudtam nektek fordítani, husikáim, amit nagyon sajnálok. :(  
> Ne haragudjatok!  
> Na szóval, itt van az újabb rész, remélem tetszeni fog.  
> A csillagos részhez a magyarázat az alsó jegyzetben van.

A töri nem volt Isak legkevésbé kedvenc órája. Egyedül ült a terem leghátsó padjában és majdnem elaludta a mocsok kis kimerültségétől, a szürke kapucnit a fejébe húzta, néhány aranyszín loknija pedig egy nagy csomóba tekeredve szökött ki alóla és hullott a puha homokára. És nem csak az óra volt az, ami lefárasztotta – nem. Isak nem aludt rendesen vagy öt napja. Nem péntek óta, nem azóta, hogy megtámadták és megmentették. Nem azóta, hogy a vámpír betört a hálószobájába, és otthagyott valamit, amit Isak szeretett úgy emlegetni, mint egy szerelmeslevél.  
A baj az volt, hogy Isak nem a rettegés miatt nem aludt. Isak azért vesztett jelentős alvási órákat el, mert Isak az ablaknál ült minden éjjel, kinézve a sötétségbe, reménykedve és várakozva. Hogy miért csinálta? Nem volt benne biztos. Rémültnek kellett volna lennie azon az éjszakán, amikor megkapta a kis rajzot, megerőszakoltnak és rémültnek kellett volna lennie, hogy az a szörny – ez a titokzatos, kegyetlen teremtmény, akinek a szándékai még mindig teljes homályba burkolództak – tudta, hol lakik. Paranoiásnak kellett volna lennie, tudván, hogy minden adott pillanatban a teremtmény az árnyékok között rejtőzhet, őt nézheti, becserkészheti, vagy ott állhat az ágya mellett, amíg ő alszik. De nem volt paranoiás. Mindent bevallva, Isak Valtersen még sosem érezte agát ennyire biztonságban, egész eddigi életében. _Ő tényleg nagyon, igazán el lehetett baszva valahol, az agyi szintjein._  
***  
Mikor Isak délután hazaért a suliból kábán elcsoszogott Noora és Eskild mellett, akik a halpogácsákon veszekedtek, _éppen pont a halpogácsákon, az össze többi minden közül_ , mielőtt magára zárta volna a szobája ajtaját. A tinédzsernek mindig is voltak titkai, amit rejtegetett, vagy így, vagy úgy. Ellökött mindenkit magától, aki megpróbált közeledni felé, elérni őt. Ellökte Eskildet az udvariatlan és mégis fontos kérdéseivel, ellökte mindkét szülőit, semmibe vette az anyja vallásos hadoválását, ugyanúgy, ahogy az apja állandó vacsorameghívásait, ellökte magától Jonast is, a legjobb barátját. Csak lökte és lökte el maga körül az embereket, hogy senki se láthassa meg, mi is valójában, hogy senki se lássa meg rajta a repedéseket. Csoda, hogy Event nem akarta ellökni. Ami azt illeti, habár ezt Isak sosem ismerte be magának, Event közelebb akarta tudni magához. Even, a sötét angyal, a földönkívüli teremtmény, aki azt a ragyogó, virágzó, fluoreszkáló fényt jelentette a fiúnak, amit a fiú az eddig egyhangú és szürke világába hozott. Even, aki ha csak egy pillanatra is, de elfogadtatta Isakkál azt, aki volt, és ahogyan érzett. Szóval Isak várta, hogy az éjszaka felzabálja az emberi világot, csak félig nézve a Narcos pár részét Netflixen. Mikor a nap fénye már teljesen eltűnt az ablakhoz ment és elfordította a zárat.  
Az éjszaka mélységébe bámult, nézte az ablaka előtt lévő, harmat fedte fa ágait, ahogy a hideg levegő besomfordált a hálószobájába és megborzongatta. _Egy másik éjszaka_ , gondolta Isak, várva egy megismerhetetlen fiúra, aki soha nem fog eljönni, várja arra, hogy felcsillanjon az árnyak közül. Előre dőlt, és kezeivel markolta az ablakkeretet és megugrott kissé, mikor hallotta a faágak halk recsegését.  
\- E-Even? – hebegte halkan az éjszakába, majdnem csupán suttogta, ostobának érezve magát, amint hagyta a nevet legördülni az ajkairól.  
_Mit csinált ő itt?_  
\- Even? – ismételte meg, egykissé hangosabban ez alkalommal, hívva azt a vámpírt, akibe belebolondult.  
Csak haláli csend érkezett válaszként.  
Nevetségesnek érezte magát.  
Ott állva egy perccel tovább, reménye utolsó morzsáit is porrá őrölve végül nevetségesnek titulálta magát, és kissé fájdalmasan ellépett az ablakkerettől, visszafordult az ágyához, a hasára zuhant és az arcát a párnájába temetve elengedett egy kis, elégedetlen fújtatást.  
_Talán el kellene mennie aludni korábban, avégből, hogy véget vessen a lassan egész létezését alkotó fáradtságnak._  
\- Hívtál?  
Isak összerándult, ahogy meghallotta a selymesen finom, lágy hangot, közvetlenül maga mögül. A rándulás sebessége azt okozta, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és lezuhant az ágyáról, egy tompa puffanással érkezve a kemény fapadlóra. Ahogy felvakarta magát a földről skarlátvörösre pirult, a szőke haja madárfészekként ékeskedett a fején. Isak látta Event, ahogy lazán ül az ablakpárkányon a keretnek dőlve, kissé rázkódva a nevetéstől, ahogy figyelte, hogy a kisebbik talpra kászálódik.  
Gyönyörű volt, mint mindig, a vámpír, sápadt bőre halványan elpirulva, aranyszín haja az arcába lógott, az arcát egy vigyor ragyogta be.  
\- E-eljöttél – mormogta Isak mélyen, leülve az ágya végébe és nem merve megközelíteni Event, félve attól, hátha csak a képzelete szüleménye a fiú, és ha közelebb megy, egy pillanat alatt köddé válhat, és a feledéssé lehet a képe.  
\- Nos, még nem* - motyogta Even egy kis kuncogással.  
Isak zavarodottan pislogott.  
\- Mi?  
\- Istenem, Isak – válaszolta Even csettintve a nyelvével. – Próbálok elsütni egy mocskos viccet és még nem is érted. Komolyan, tiszta humortalan vagy – ragyogott mosolyával a vámpír a zavarodott fiúra. – Néha csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán miért is kedvellek.  
A pirulás Isak arcán, ha ez lehetséges, még tovább vörösödött.  
\- K-kedvelsz engem? – kérdezte Isak halkan, a kis szíve kihagyva egy ütemet.  
Even kinézett, mélyen és súlyosan bámult bele a sötétségbe, mintha a kérdés ekkora megfontolást igényelt volna.  
\- Igen… feltételezem, igen – hümmögte végül.  
A ragyogó kék szemei Isakéval akadtak össze, aki hirtelen erősen kezdte el tanulmányozni a térdeit, hogy megpróbálja elkerülni az lélekig hatoló szempárt.  
\- Meg-megkaptam a rajzodat – motyogta Isak szégyenlősen és a kapucnija zsinórjával játszott, kísérletet téve arra, hogy így tűnjön elfoglaltnak.  
\- Tényleg? - kérdezte Even sokkal érdeklődőbben.  
\- Igen. Szép volt – mondta Isak egy percre megállva, helytelenítő arcot vágva. – Úgy értem, a betörés része nem volt szép a rajz…  
\- Miért hívtál, Isak? – lőtte felé hirtelen a kérdést Even. Isak összerándult erre, hiszen ön maga sem tudta a pontos választ.  
\- Nem vagyok benne biztos – válaszolta halkan, és ez volt az igazság.  
Isak nem emlékezett rá _igazán_ sosem, hogy mit hogyan vagy miért csinált az életében.  
\- Gyere, ülj ide az ablakba velem – rendelkezett Even kedvesen percek némasága után, és mintha csak egy láthatatlan zsinór húzta volna, ami csík úgy vontatta a boszorkányos fiatalember felé, Isak felkelt az ágyról és az ablakpárkányra ült, ám továbbra is ahogy tehette, megakadályozta, hogy a szemeik megtalálják egymást.  
\- Mond csak, Isak – kezdte Even -, mit szeretsz hallgatni, mikor zenét hallgatsz?  
_Micsoda váratlanul emberi kérdés._  
\- Nem tudom –mondta Isak, ahogy hátradőlt. – Elég nagy N.W.A rajongó vagyok.  
Even bólintott és kissé felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Szóval szereted a ’90-es évek hip-hopját, meg az ilyesmiket?  
\- Ja. – Isak meglepődött rajta, hogy Even képben volt vele.  
\- Szerintem az N.W.A még egész tűrhető, de a hip-hop önmagában kissé középszerű. Hallgattál már Nast? – vigyorgott Even, és tudta Isak kissé üres arckifejezéséből már előre a választ.  
\- Nas? Um… ja, hallgattam tőlük pár számot – hazudta motyogva Isak.  
\- Úgy érted _őt_. Ez egy srác – rázta Even a fejét. – Amatőr.  
\- Mindegy – mondta Isak méltóságteljesen. – Miért hallgatsz te egyáltalán rappzenét, amúgy? A vámpírok nem klasszikus zenét hallgatnak? Vincent Van Gogh-ot, vagy ilyen szarságokat?  
Mániákus nevetés tört ki Even mellkasából, a szemei kis félholdakba szorultak a vigyorától. Isak szemöldöke összeráncolódott, ahogy értetlenül figyelte őt.  
\- Először is – mondta az idősebbik két kuncogás között -, Vincent Van Gogh egy festő volt…  
\- Oh… - nyögte Isak kínjában.  
\- Másodszor pedig – folytatta Even, örülve, hogy tovább csócsálhatja az előtte ülő fiatalember már amúgy is letört egóját -, nem gondolod, hogy azt feltételezni, hogy minden vámpír egyfajta zenét hallgat egy kissé felszínes általánosítás? Mármint Jézusom Isak, humortalan és kultúrálatlan…  
\- Mindegy – hallgattatta el a vámpír halványan Isak. – Én legalább nem vagyok egy klisé…  
\- Egy klisé? – lobbantak lángra Even szemei. – Kit hívsz te klisének?  
\- Téged – mondta Isak, ahogy az ő zöld szeme végre szándékosan és kihívóan találkozott a másikéval. – Mármint, gyakorlatilag Edward Cullen vagy, kivéve a szőke…  
Even mélyen megsértetten szakította félbe.  
\- Soha többé nem merj engem _Edward Cullenhez_ hasonlítani.  
\- Mivan? – mondta Isak egy széles, minden fogát megmutató mosollyal, miközben Even ábrázatán kuncogott. – Sok hasonlóság van köztetek. Mindketten idegesítően merengők, elvontak vagytok és megtévesztők. Mindketten magánéleti kukkolók vagytok, mindketten jóképűek vagytok…  
\- Szerinted én jóképű vagyok? – cukkolta Even, emelgetve egyik szemölökét a piruló fiúra.  
\- J-j-ja – hebegte Isak, mielőtt gyorsan úgy döntött, itt az ideje visszavonulót fújni Even dicsőítésében -, mármint, ha neked ez a típus bejön.  
\- Milyen típus?  
\- Nem tudom. Nyurga, elnőiesedett, ijesztően magas – vigyorodott Isak fülig.  
Even szemei összehúzódtak, az arcán látható sértettségült.  
\- Bazmeg Isak. Nem vagy valami kedves – mondta a vámpír, majd megállt és elvigyorodott. – Meg kellett volna, hogy öljelek, mikor esélyem volt rá.  
Habár ez vicc volt, a hozzászólás pofonként hatott Isaknak, ami egyből felébresztette a már kényelmességükben teljes elül érzékeit és hirtelen kirántotta a kelekótyaságából. A csend egyre hosszabbra nyúlt kettejük között.  
\- Miért… - kérdezte Isak, a hangja halk és habozó volt. Megállította magát, nem akarva kockáztatni semmit.  
\- Igen? – kérdezte Even, és a hangja halálosan komollyá vált egy ezred másodperc alatt. A kisebb fiút nézte óvatos szemekkel, olyanokkal, amelyeknek a mélyén pontosan látszott, hogy lélegzet visszafojtva, feszülten várja a kérdést.  
\- Miért nem tetted? – kérdezte Isak alig hallhatóan és a szemei Evenre emelte majd azonnal az ölébe is kapta őket egy gyenge rebbenés után.  
Even előrecsúszott, eltávolodva az ablakkerettől, lassan és alig észrevehetően állandóan közelebb vándorolva a másikhoz, a hideg kék szemeiben pedig szokatlan kék fény égett, amik felszívták Isak minden egyes rezdülését, akinek a szemei jelenleg azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy olyan erősen bámulják a padlót, hogy felvegyék annak szürke színét.  
\- Nem tudom biztosra – motyogta Even, a hangja pedig furcsán lágy volt, tekintetbe véve szavai természetét.  
Folytatta az araszolást Isak felé, és anélkül, hogy egyáltalán észrevette volna, amaz észrevette volna, ő is egyre közelebb kezdett kecmeregni. A fiú nem mert felnézni, ahogy Even arc már csak egy harminc centire lehetett az övétől. A szavak szinte kibuktak a kamasz szájából, ahogy megpróbálta kezelni az egyértelműen túlságosan is nyomasztó feszültséget.  
\- Köszönöm, asszem, hogy… nem öltél meg. – Even finoman nevetett erre, majd óvatosan még néhány centit távolságot megszüntetett kettejük között.  
\- Úgy értem… Nem mintha ezt meg kellen köszönöm… neked… uh… nem kellett volna… először is… de…  
Even orra Isakéhoz dörzsölődött, puhán, csábítóan, ahogy szavak nélkül kért engedélyt. Isak lesütve tartotta a szemeit, a sötét szempillái az arccsontjai tetejét érintették, ám ő maga is belefordult az ölelésbe. Ott ültek, mindketten bent ülve a szilánkosra fagyott idő jégvirágosan gyönyörű pillanatában, orcát orcának simítva, Isak szíve úgy vert, mintha csak ki akart volna törni a bordáit, a tenyerei izzadtak.  
A csók olyan volt, mint egy korty friss levegő, Even puha ajkai csaknem szűziesen érintették az övét, csak puszilgatva őt, mielőtt szinte felfeszítették volna Isak ajkait, hogy megízleljék. Az ember feje megrándult, ahogy a vámpír hideg kezeit érezte hozzáérni, amint finoman mélyebbre húzta őt a csókba. Ez a csók semmi sem volt az első csókjukhoz képest, ami, bár szenvedélyes volt, Isak úgy érezte tőle magát, mint akit birokba vesznek, felzabálják. A mostanitól Isak szíve remegni kezdett, csillagokat látott tőle a csukott szemhéjai alatt, és úgy érezte magát, mintha álmodna.  
És éppen olyan hirtelen, ahogy ez megtörtént, Even elhúzódott, az orrát finoman az emberének nyomta és imádattal a tekintetében simogatta emberi szeretőjének arcát pillantásával.  
\- Mennem kell – suttogta, olyan halkan, hogy Isak alig hallotta meg.  
És ezzel a gyönyörű teremtény szélesebbre nyitotta az ablakot, kirakta a párkányról a lábait, majd lecsúszott, és egy tompa puffanás hallatszódott, ahogy elérte a fű fedte talajt az ablak alatt. Isak kihajolt, hogy utána kukucskáljon, alighogy még magához térve a közelségükből nézte a vámpírt, ahogy beleolvadt az éjszaka semmijébe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Angolul ez a mondat azt jelenti, hogy „You came”, amiben a came az ige, ami az angolban a menni igét is jelenti, és a come-ot, vagyis a came jelen idejű alakját használják az elélvezés kifejezésére is. Szóval, az angolban ez a kis mondat, mint „You came” jelentheti azt is, hogy eljöttél, vagy azt is, hogy elélveztél.


	5. Látom, hogy remegsz a tiltako.... vágyakozástól

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hát ugye, az első alkalom mindenkinek emlékezetes marad, akár jó volt, akár rossz. De talán - bár ez csak Even szerény véleménye - Isaknak ezt nem egy kórházi ébredésel kellene emlékezessé tenni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okhés emberek! Még élek!   
> Komolyan, komolra fordítva a szót, végzős vagyok a gimiben és két emelt érettségim és egy nyelvvizsgám lesz idén, szóval ha esetleg nem hozom a részeket - amiket hetente terveztem - akkor kérlek ne haragudjatok meg rám. De nem tudok mást csinálni. :(

Isak próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Eskild mindent tudó tekintett, ahogy a rá kiszabott házimunkaként mosta a meleg vízben a mosatlan edényeket, miközben idősebb lakótársa a konyhapultnak dőlve, egy kis és rosszcsont mosollyal az ajkain.  
\- Egész feldobott vagy ma, nem igaz, Isak? – közölte megfigyelését Eskild.  
\- Mi? – kérdezte tőle Isak pofát vágva. – Hogy érted, hogy „feldobott”?  
\- Úgy értem, hogy szokatlanul vidám vagy, szinte szikráznak a lépted utána a tündérportól, ragyognak a szemei és kócos a sörényed. Ezekre gondolok.  
Isak fintorgott.  
\- Um… Ugyanúgy viselkedek, ahogy eddig is…  
\- Nem, nem viselkedsz úgy – pattant el Eskildben a húr. – Napok óta ilyen jó hangulatban vagy. Általában meg vagy savanyodva, zsémbes és nagyon, nagyon tunya vagy. Őszintén, néha még egy kissé hangulatromboló is tudsz lenni.  
A fiatalabbik mogorván meredt rá.  
\- De mostanában, én angyalkám, olyan felfrissülés vagy a légkörnek. Üdvözölsz minket reggelente, megcsinálom a házimunkáidat, mindig egy kicsit táncolsz is, mikor Britney Spearset kapcso…  
\- _Sosem_ táncolnék Britney Spearsre – jelentette ki a tinédzser.  
\- Persze – motyogta Eskild egy szemöldökét feleleve, majd végül ezt meghagyta Isaknak. - Tegnap a Hit Me Baby One More Time ment és te meg pirítóst csináltál és _biztosan_ láttam, hogy a csípőd egy kicsit-  
\- Nézd, Eskild, nem tudom, miért elemezel engem- Nem viselkedem bármennyire eltérően attól, ahogyan általában szoktam.  
\- Fogtál magadnak egy barátnőt? – szúrta bele Isak mondatába a kérdést miközben az arcát felvillanyozta a pletyka utáni szomja és az egész arca felragyogott.  
\- Mi? Nem! Nem, nincs barátnőm – csattant fel Isak. Az abszolút nem volt hazugság.  
\- Pedig te szerelmi ködben keringsz jelenleg. Látom a szemeden – kacsintott. – Ezt a tekintetet túl jól ismerem.  
Eskild cukkolóan mosolygott a fiatalabbra és megkísérelte őt vállon paskolni, de Isak megúszta a gesztust, ahogy egy vad és kócos Linn viharzott be a konyhába és feltépte a hűtő ajtaját. A vörös haja egy nagy darab felfordulás volt, amit csak a feje tetejére halmozott, és egy erős kontyba fogott de úgy, hogy az majdnem már, hogy vad kinézetet kölcsönzött neki.  
A lány élesen fújta ki a levegőt.  
\- Hol van a maradék pizzám, Eskild? – kérdezte az összeszorított fogai közül.  
Eskild kissé fészkelődve nézett le a padlóra. Linn pedig robbant.   
\- Istenem! Az lett volna az ebédem! Olyan _kibaszott önző_ vagy! – köpte neki, hamisíthatatlan őrjöngéssel az arcán.  
\- Igaza van – mondta Noora kontrázva, átkiabálva a másik szobából.  
\- Az Istenre esküszöm Eskild- - morogta Linn úgy, mintha rá akarta volna vetni magát, hogy kettétépje.  
\- Nézd, Linn, rendelek ma este neked egy pizzát – emelte védekezően a kezeit a levegőbe az emlegetett -, csak lazíts, oké?  
\- Ne mondd te nekem, hogy lazítsak! Most _komolyan_ azt mondod nekem, hogy lazítsak? – Eskild visszarándult, ahogy megrendült Linn női kitörésétől.  
\- Ezt kapod, ha ellopod mások kajáját Eskild! – kiáltott Noora ismét valahonnan, bárhol is volt a lakásban.  
Mivel befejezte a mosogatást Isak most lehetőséget látott a menekülésre, amit boldogan ki is használt, hogy elmeneküljön.  
Az igazság az volt, hogy Isak _valóban_ szerelmi, rózsaszín ködben leledzett jelenleg. Even az elmúlt hétben számos estén meglátogatta őt, mióta Isak magához hívta, és ennek eredménye képpen a fiú szíve állandóan izgatottan verdesett, mint egy kismadár. Semmi rendkívüli nem történt a vámpír és az ember között; videójátékoztak, meghallgatták Nas egész munkásságát és olyan triviális és jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgettek, mint illumináti összeesküvési elméletek és Nicolas Cage színészi karrierje, pár csókot loptak egymástól a sötétség leple alatt. Olyan _normális_ volt az egész, mint minden bimbózó tinikapcsolat, ugyanazok a kényelmetlen pillanatok, ugyanazok a sietős gyűrése a ruháknak és ugyanazok az édes csókok, ugyanazok a szégyenlős flörtölések. Egyikük sem említette meg Even vámpírizmusát, Isak tétovázott megkérdezni, Even pedig habozott, hogy elmagyarázni. Csak egyszerűen élvezték egymás társaságát.  
Az általános éheség, csak úgy, mint általában, fokozatosan nőtt Isakban.  
Minden alkalommal, ahogy az idősebbik fiú közel kerül hozzá – megsimogatta az orcáit, az erős karjaival közelebb húzta magához, a parancsol szája felnyitotta őt – Isak velejében minden alkalommal viszketni kezdett, a mély vágytól, ami egy olyan erős és figyelmet követelő remegést duzzasztott a hasában, szinte már _fájdalmas_ volt.  
Even, bármilyen okból is, de sosem engedett teljesen ezeknek a vágyaknak, és mindig elhúzódott, finoman végig futtatta a fiatalabbik hajában a kezét és édes semmiségeket suttogott volna a másik fülébe és ezután kivetette volna magát az ablakon keresztül az utcára és felszívódott volna a sötétségbe, otthagyva Isakot felhevülve, idegesen és egyedül.  
 _Ez egyszerűen nem volt fair._  
Isak az igazságtalanságra gondolt, ahogy ott ült aznap este is az ablakánál, a csillagokat nézte, a fényes pontokat az éjszaka bársonykák egén, várva Evenre, a sötétség hercegére.  
***  
Nem tartott sokáig Isaknak, hogy Even karjaiban találja magát, kettejük testét pedig egymásba gabalyodva az ablakpárkányon. Even a keretnek támaszkodott, ahogy Isak az ölében ült lovagló ülésben a mellkasuk pedig egymásnak simult, ahogy csókolóztak. Even kezei Isak csípőjén voltak és a kapucnis pulcsiját szorongatták, ahogy egy maroknyit összeszorított belőle és így tartotta a tinédzsert magához közel. Isak kezei a világosszőke tincsekbe kavarodtak, ahogy csípőjét az alatta lévő fiú csípőjének gördítette. Az ember bőrét már marta a vágy és fájdalmasan bizsergett, ahogy Even egyik kezét az állához emelte, hogy a nyelvét még mélyebbre küldje Isak puha és vágyakozó szájába és Isak szenvedéllyel nyögött fel. _Még, még, még._ Isak megborzongott, ahogy a mély, izzó szenvedély megszállta, és ritmusosan kezdet el magát oda dörzsölni, ahogy Even keményedni kezdett, átkozva a ruhákat, ami már a tikkadozó testük között akadállyá váltak. A vámpír felnyögött és keményen megragadta Isak csípőjét és keményen magának feszítette a fiút, amitől az ember csak még inkább felizgult és elemésztette a vágy tüze, az ajkai Even nyakán vándoroltak lefelé, finom csókokat és suttogásokat hallatva, ahogy apró zihálások hagyták el az ajkait két csók között. Az egész túl sok volt, ez a szenzációs érzés, a fiú úgy érezte, mintha mindjárt felrobbanna. Zihált, ahogy a keze ész gondolkodás nélkül elkezdett lefelé csúszni Even testén és az ujjpercei balgán a vámpír narágjának szegélye alá merészkedtek, mikor amaz hirtelen megfeszült, elutasítóvá vált alatta. Isak összezavarodottan ingott meg ültében.   
\- Isak… - sóhajtotta Even ahogy elvette onnan Isak kezeit és kissé felemelte és arrébb tette a tinédzsert, így az többé nem feszült az erekciójának.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezte Isak pihegve és megpróbálta még egyszer megcsókolni a vámpírt, csak hogy az gyorsan kitérjen előle.   
\- Nem… nem lehet – mondta Even egyszerűen, ahogy az ablakkeretnek dőlt, és az arcán átokverte kifejezés ült.  
\- De…mi…miért? – nyüszített Isak, nem is próbálva meg elrejteni, mennyire is _akarta_. Ő, mindent egybe véve, egy hormonálisan működő tinédzser.  
Even szemei ellágyultak az előtte ülő összetört fiún és egyik kezét felemelte, hogy hüvelykujjával megdörzsölte az ember alsó ajkát.  
\- Nem, nem erről van szó, nem akarom… - mormogta Even óvatosan, biztosítva ezzel Isakot, aki már belesavanyodott a visszautasításba. – Csak arról van szó, hogy te ember vagy… és elveszthetem a kontrollt és… véletlen megölhetlek.  
Isak megfagyott.  
\- _Oh._  
Kínosan kimászott Even öléből és a fiatal szívébe a mély csalódottság érzése süllyedt, ahogy a vámpír mellé ült a peremre és a szíve pedig megsüllyedt a mellkasában.  
Isak életben először talált valakit, akit szeretett érinteni, valakit, aki látszólag szerette őt megérinteni, éppen annyira, mint amennyire Isak szerette őt. És mégis itt voltak, képtelenül arra, hogy szexuálisan tovább menjenek egy kis száraz dörgölőzésnél anélkül, hogy Isak élete veszélybe kerülne. _Miféle pokoli kínzás volt ez?_  
Isak jó okkal nem hitt sosem a mindenek feletti Istenben.  
\- Ne nézz ilyen durcin emiatt – mormogta Even és előrehajolt, hogy egy csókot nyomjon a másik halántékára.  
Isak megborzongott és rózsásra pirult.  
\- Nem vagyok az. Jó ez így – sóhajtott remegve. – Teljesen jó.  
\- Lassan ágyba kellene kerülnöd. Isak – mondta Even végül, és hideg szemei kivándoroltak a mozdulatlan éjszakába. – Aludj egy kicsit.  
\- Nem vagyok fáradt – motyogta Isak mogorván, ahogy a térdeit bámulta.  
És hirtelen a kisebb fiút lekapták a párkányról, Even felállt és lekanalazta onnan a tiltakozó fiút és a mellkasára fektette, egy karjával a térde alá nyúlt és a másikkal a hátát támogatta, mintha csak egy kisgyerek lenne. Isaknak az egyértelműen _nem_ tetszett.  
\- Héj! – visított Isak, kissé rugdalózva Even karjaiban. – Ne rángass!  
Even karjai biztosak és mozdulatlanok maradtak körülötte, ahogy a vámpír a szemtelen fiút az ágyához vitte és finoman a matracra tette és figyelmen kívül hagyta Isak apró tiltakozását miközben a takarót a testére húzta és belepólyálta.  
\- Iskolába kell menned holnap. Aludj. – Isak összeráncolta az arcát, és próbálta megakadályozni, hogy látható jelét is adja annak, hogy mennyire elolvadt Eventől, ahogy kisöpörte a szőke fürtjeit a homlokából és puhán megcsókolta a hajvonalát.   
\- Ki vagy te? Az apám? – panaszkodott Isak a másik érintése alatt, ahogy Even egészen az álláig húzta a takarót. . Először nem akarsz megdugni, most meg még ágyba is dugsz – folytatta Isak, de a vámpír figyelmen kívül hagyta a szavait, mérhetetlen törődéssel nézett végig a halandón, és imádattal simította meg a másik orcáját. Isak pedig tettette, hogy nem _imádta_ az érzést.  
\- Ez olyan lekezelő – mormogta fáradtan tiltakozva.  
Even gyönyörűen felnevetett és lehajolt, hogy ajkaival finom csókot leheljen Isakéra és ott megálljon, orr orrnak simulva, homlok homloknak támasztva, sajgó szívvel érintsék egymást.  
\- Istenem, olyan gyönyörű vagy Isak – suttogta Even és az ajkaik ekkor ismét találkozta, ezalkalommal keményebben, mint legutóbb.  
\- Csábító szemétláda – motyogta Isak, és gőgösen megforgatta a szemeit a vámpírnak, aki előtte térdelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kommenteknek és a Szíveknek nagyon örülnék! <3


	6. A tündérmesét akarom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tündérmesék tökéletesek, és minden úgy történik, hogy a hős a végén sikerrel zárja a sztorit és a naplementébe ellovagoljon a hercegnővel....   
> Spoiler, ez itt nem fog működni, hiszen Isak sajnos sosem élt tündérmesében.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok Kedveseim!  
> Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig nem hoztam új részt, és hozhatnám a kifogásokat, hogy iskola, érettségi, barátok, stb, de igazából pontosan úgy állok azokkal is, mint a fordítással: nagyon rosszul.  
> És az igazság az, hogy nem vagyok jól. Depressziós vagyok szerintem, és vagy két hete állandóan rémálmaim vannak, nem tudok normálisan így aludni, bejöttek most a képbe az étkezési zavaraim is, amiktől azt hittem, hogy egyszer már sikerült végképp megszabadulnom. He! szép is lett volna. Egyszer telezabálom magamat, utána meg két napi (szó szerint!) a kajára sem tudok gondolni, akkor sem, ha már úgy korog hasam, hogy a szobatársaim is hallják, de akkr sem bírok enni, és ez így nagyon nem lesz jó. De mindegy is.  
> Kérlek titeket, ne haragudjatok rám!  
> Nagyon szeretek fordítani, és szeretnék nektek örömöt és élményeket szerezni azzal, hogy a drága magyar nyelvünkre próbálom átríni ezt a kincset, és meg fogom tenni, ami tőlem telik. Nagyon hálás vagyok nektek a támogatásotokért, mert csak hogy tudjátok, ez a történet a második leolvasottabb publikációm, és egyedül egy angolul írt irományom pipál le titeket, de azt hiszem azt mindannyian tudjuk, hogy az angol fandomok olvasottságát és a magyar fandomokét összehasonlítani abszolút nem fait és felesleges! Szóval nagyon királyok vagytok!  
> Legyen szép napotok!  
> Secrecy :D

\- A farkamat akarja – skandálta Magnus büszkén, ahogy Isak és a barátai a szokásos helyükön ültek az ebédlőben.  
Magnus a Vilde-dal val dugásról magyarázott az elmúlt húsz percben és a fiúk összpontosítóképessége és türelme már réges-rég pengeélen és vékony jégen táncolt egyszerre. - A farkamat akarja, és meg is fogja kapni – folytatta miközben lelkesen beleharapott a bagettbe, amit evett, figyelmen kívül hagyva barátai egyértelmű érdektelenségét.  
\- Haver – kezdet Jonas megrázva a fejét és a vékony, sötét fürtjei himbálóztak, ahogy így tett. – Állandóan azt hajtogatod, hogy meg fogom dugni, de sosem történik semmi. Mármint, semmi rosszindulat, de haver, semmi nem megy a farkad közelébe, amíg csak felfújod a dolgokat.  
Ez az apró komment Isakból kiváltott egy kuncogást, aki a telefonját bámulta és a több rakat üzeneten szenvedte át magát, amiket az anyja küldött neki, nem is igazán olvasva, inkább csak megnézegetve őket, mintha a betűk csak értelmetlen rajzok lennének egészen addig, amíg egy csomó nem nőt a torkában. Lenyelte, vagy legalábbis megpróbálta.  
\- Igaz – bökte oda Madhi. – Mármint, nem tudsz lazítani.  
\- Igenis tudok lazítani – vakkantott vissza Magnus, de akárhogy is volt, már őt is elöntötték a kétségek. Aztán Isakra nézett, gyermeki, reménykedő szemekkel. – Tudok lazítani, ugye, Isak?  
Isak megvonta a vállát.  
\- Nem tudom haver – motyogta, hogy megkímélje a gyanútlan barátja érzéseit.  
\- Csak néha túlságosan sóvárgó – bökte ki kereken Jonas.  
\- Sóvárgó? – ismételte Magnus egyértelműen sértetten.  
\- Ja, haver, meg kell tanulnod, hogyan lazíts – tette hozzá Madhi. – Mint Isak. Isak őrülten lazán nyomja.  
\- Nem mostanában – motyogta Isak keserűen, hisz Even számtalanszor visszautasította már a kockázatot, és vele együtt őt is.  
Tudta, hogy a vámpírnak jó oka volt rá, hogy ne hagyja, hogy a vágyai elgyengítsék őt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ez Isakot nem bántotta. Végtelenül bántotta.  
\- Ez csak azért van, mert nem jött el velünk sehova mostanában – vágott vissza Jonas. – Már vagy hetek óta, haver.  
\- Már mondtam, hogy sok a házim. Megpróbálok egy ötös összeszedni bioszból – hazudta Isak folyékonyan.  
\- Stréber – motyogta Jonas a szemeit forgatva.  
Igazából Isaknak nem kellet összekaparni bioszból egy ötöst sem, egyetlen tantárgyból sem, hogy őszinték legyünk. Egyike volt azoknak a diákoknak, akik erőfeszítés nélkül vették az iskolai tananyagot. Csak ez volt, amit önmagának kellett bemesélnie.  
Ha a barátai közül bárki tudta volna az igazságot, hogy ahelyett, hogy bulizni menne, tanulna, vagy bármi olyasmit csinálna, amit egy normális tinédzser fiú csinálna, Isak azzal tölti a péntek estéit, hogy megpróbáljon – minden eredmény nélkül – egy férfi vámpír nadrágjába mászni.  
_Mi a fasz volt az életével?_  
\- Most pénteken – mondta Magnus egy pillanatnyi csend után, a semmiből, nagyot bólintva lelkesen. – Most pénteken enyém lesz Vilde. A mostani péntek éjszaka az én éjszakám lesz.  
\- Ja. Persze – monda Madhi és a hangja éles és nehéz volt a szarkazmus heves súlyától.  
***  
Hosszas győzködés után a fiúk végül meggyőzték Isakot, hogy tartson velük a mostani péntek este. A hét elején adta be a derekát, és ahogy közeledett a péntek, Isak úgy sajnálta egyre jobban, hogy elveszíti azt az értékes időt, amit az érinthetetlen és elérhetetlen vámpírral tölthetett, aki az ábrándjait kísértette. Isak csak az éjszaka leple alatt láthatta a szemtévesztő fiút, azt biztosra tudta, mert Even már egyszer elmagyarázta neki, hogy a napfény akármilyen érintkezése a testével az azonnali hamuvár porlását és egyben ezzel együtt a halálát okozná. És habár a teremtmény kialakította jószokását, miszerint minden este meglátogatja Isakot, az együtt töltött idejük sosem volt teljesen elég Isaknak. Nem tudott eleget kapni a magas fiúból, akinek lágykék szemei és kifinomult szellemisége volt, elmosódott körvonalai és édes ajkai, romantikus suttogása és széles, hegyes-fogú mosolya. Isak nem hite, hogy _valaha_ is eleget tudna kapni belőle.  
Szóval mikor Jonas üzenetet küldött neki, hogy vegyen sört az alapozásra a tinédzser nagyon gyorsan úgy, ahogy volt, kihátrált az egész péntek estéből és gyorsan visszaküldött egy kamu üzenetet.  
**Hé Jonas. Bocs. Nem tudok jönni ma este. Családi találkozón kell lennem.**  
Ez egy nevetséges kifogás volt, de ez volt az egyetlen, amivel tisztázhatta magát, hogy miért mondja le az utolsó pillanatban a bulit, és amibe nem is kötnek bele a többiek. Szóval ismét, Isak azon kapta magát, hogy ugyanazt csinálja, amit mindig, mikor lement a nap. Az ablak mellett várt és a fekete éjszakába bámult kifelé és hagyta, hogy a hideg szél simogassa az arcát. Várt. Várt Evenre.  
Kivéve, hogy ezen az estén Even nem jött a szokott időben.  
A kétség bevette magát Isak bejébe, ahogy egy óra is elszaladt, majd kettő.  
Soha, egyetlen egyszer sem késett Even a látogatásával.  
_Vajon örökké eltűnt, és belefakult a sötétségbe, ahonnan született? Vajon megfeledkezett Isakról?_  
Isak nem bírta elviselni a gyorsaságot, amivel az irracionális és gyengeelméjű agyában hajkurászták egymást őrült hurkokban a gondolatok és a szimbolikus értelemben vett szíve rettegéstől nehezedett el ahogy mélyen a fejében húzta a kapucnis pulcsiját és belecsavarta magát a gyapjú paplanjába, megpróbálva lenyugtatni magát, próbálva csitítani a tompa fájdalmat a mellkasában.  
***  
Isak éjjel ébredt fel megint, lágy ajkak finom nyomására az arcán. Először az állára, majd felfelé haladt az orcája felé és akkor finom, egy toll selymességével, az orra helyére leheltek egy csókot és finoman megsimogatták a homlokát is, csak hogy utána a felső ajakvonalára leheljenek csókot. Isak mélyebbre fúrta magát a párnába, amin feküdt és ellazult a szerető érintések alatt, és boldogan kezdett e visszacsúszni a boldog öntudatlanságba, ahogy az ágya melege és a lanyha csókok egyszerre ringatták el.  
\- Isak. – Even suttogó hangja hallatszott át a csenden, Isaknak épp úgy, mint egy altató ebben a fél-éber állapotában. – Ébredj, Júlia.  
Isak valami érthetetlen tiltakozást mormogott, ahogy az idősebbik átszántotta hideg kezeivel a haját és nagyon finoman meghúzzák azt, csak hogy felzavarja viselőjüket.  
\- Ébredj fel –ismételte a vámpír és lágyan megrázta Isak vállait, miközben csókot lehelt a halántékára.  
Isak szemei remegve, vitorlázva nyíltak fel erre és álomittas zavarodottsággal nézett a másik fiúra. A megkönnyebbülés keresztülmosta az egész lényét. _Nem felejtette el őt._  
\- Even – suttogta Isak rekedten és kinyúlt, hogy a fiú bármely részét érintse, hogy aztán megtalálja a kezét és belekapaszkodjon.  
A vámpír felragyogott és a levegő körülötte szinte sugárzani kezdett a boldogságtól.  
\- Végre! Felébredt! – jelentette be boldogan az üres szobának, mikor kirántotta magát Isak gyenge fogásából és a térdeiről a levegőbe ugrott az ágya mellett. Gyorsan a szekrényhez ment és szélesre tárta azt. –Elmegyünk.  
Isak fáradtan csukta be a zöld szemeit és a hasára fordult és belefúrta a fejét a gyapjú párnájába, hogy elengedjen egy jó hosszú nyüszítést. Nem mintha zavarta volna a másik jelenléte. Oh, dehogy is, nem volt a jelenlétének egyetlen egy része sem, ami _valaha_ zavarni tudta volna. Csak boldog volt az ágya melegségébe, és azt akarta, hogy a vámpír is mellé bújjon.  
\- Gyerünk bébi, el akarlak vinni valahova – zümmögte Even hallotta a fém fogasok akasztójának hangját csattogni.  
Isak felkapcsolta a lámpáját és lassan felállt, a szemei alig voltak még félárbocon is, ahogy zombi módjára a szekrényéhez botorkált és tompán nyújtóztatta a lábait. Csak egy pólót, egy farmert meg egy farmerdzsekit vett fel, amiket csak szó szerint az arcába dobtak egy gyors válogatás után.  
\- Öltözködj – rendelte el Even, ahogy Isak már látszólag biztosan állt a lábán és elkezdte lehúzni a kapucnis pulcsiját, most először egy kissé több öntudattal, mint eddig.  
A vámpír szégyentelenül bámulta őt, ahogy átöltözött, magába szívva a fiú ruhátlan alakjának képét, a sápadt és finomanizmos törzsének, a kulcscsontjának elegáns vonalát. Isak kínosan fészkelődött az éhes szemek kereszttüzében.  
\- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte a kisebbik fiú mikor már felöltözött és a padlót pásztázva kereste a cipőit.  
\- Csak fél tizenkettő – válaszolta Even ahogy előbányászta Isak tornacipőit a fiú ágya mögül és átnyújtotta neki.  
\- Oh – mondta Isak, mert azt hitte, sokkal később van. – Hova megyünk?  
Even szélesen vigyorgott és a fogai megvillantak a sápadt fényekben.  
\- Gondoltam elviszlek egy randira.  
\- Egy randira? – dörzsölte át Isak az arcát.  
\- Igen – ismételte meg Even. – Egy randira.  
***  
Even és Isak egy kis sorban álltak egy független mozi halljába, ahova a vámpír félig elcipelte, félig elvonszolta az álomittas fiatalt. Egy öreg épület volt ez, valószínűleg a tizenkilencedik század elején épülhetett még. A díszítésben volt egy kis gótikus beütés, a padló polírozott pala volt és borszínű függöny lógott a széles, üvegfestéses ablakok mellett a plafont és a falakat pedig csicsás barokk mintákkal volt kidekorálva és a gyertyatartók a falon egy halvány, vörös fénybe vonták a termet. Egy fényűző csillár lógott a sötétedő terem közepén, a kristályai pedig minden gyenge fénysugarat elcsíptek, hogy aztán a terem minden pontjára szórják azokat, köztük az alattuk állókra is. Ezek összessége pedig egy egyedi és mégis vonzó titokzatosságot kölcsönzött a helynek.  
Isak hihetetlenül álmos volt, és az emberi igénye az alvás iránt átvette felette az irányítást és ahhoz vezetett, hogy ösztönösen Evennek dőljön, aki csak úgy vibrált az energiától, a szemei nagyra nyíltak az örömtől és az izgatottságtól, és aki a karját a fiatalabbik derekára kulcsolta, és így húzta közelebb magához. Néhány hippiféle személy volt még ott, akik kíváncsiak voltak a „Frankeinstein Menyasszonya” éjféli vetítésére kíváncsiak és ők apró pillantásokat vetettek a két összebújó fiúra és furcsa módon Isak egyáltalán nem aggódott emiatt. Isak, aki olyan hevesen tagadta me mindig is magáról az igazat, ami majdnem meg is ölte, Isak, aki szégyellte az egész lényét, és szégyellte, hogy hazugságban él. Még azt is megengedte a vámpírnak, hogy puhán szájon csókolja, épp ott a csillár alatt és Isak viszonozta azt, zavartalanul és félelem nélkül.  
Evennel az ember önmaga lehetett. Volt valami a másik fiúban, amitől rettenthetetlennek és sebezhetetlennek érezte magát. Event nem érdekelte, hogy ki bámulta meg őket, ki kacarászott vagy suttogta támogatóan, hogy „De cukik”, mikor nyilvános helyen mutatták ki az érzéseiket. Even úgy viselkedett, mintha csak ő és Isak léteznének széles e világon.  
És sok idő elteltével már Isak kezdte azt hinni, hogy így is van.  
A vámpír vigyorgott az eladó hölgyre, aki egy kis dobozszerű fülkéből árulta a jegyeket, ahogy odaléptek a fülkéhez. Even kezei még mindig Isak csípőjére ragadtak, és miután váltott párcsábító lelkesedéssel átitatott szót a nővel arcon csókolta Isakot és áthajolt a pulton, mintha csak egy titkot készülne megosztani vele.  
\- Ő a párom – jelentette be Even büszkén, és a mosolyával megszégyeníthette volna a napot, Isak arca pedig vörösbe fordult és egy akaratlan kuncogás hagyta el az ajkait.  
Isak agya megragadt a szón. _Párom._  
És egyáltalán nem bánta, ahogyan hangzott.  
Even felemelte a karját és Isak válla köré fonva közelebb húzta magához és mélyebben megölelte, míg másik kezét az ember állához emelte, hogy megszorítsa az állát.  
\- Hát nem gyönyörű? – mormogta Even és egy álmodó köd fátyolozta be a tekintetét, ahogy azt Isakra függesztette. – Az én gyönyörűm.  
Isak szégyenlősen a földre nézett és csak még jobban elpirult. Részegnek érezte magát, megrészegülten szédelgőnek Even szerelmes tekintete alatt és elveszett azokban az íriszekben, azokban a feneketlen kék gyűrűkben, amelyek szavak nélkül beszéltek hozzá és egyre csak beljebb és beljebb vonzották magukba.  
A nő a pult mögött udvariasan mosolygott és odanyújtotta nekik a jegyeiket, Even pedig elvette őket, és összefűzve ujjait Isakkal együtt sétáltak be a kissé vészjósló moziterembe.  
***  
Isakot túlságosan megszédítette az alvás iránti vágy, hogy pontosan tudja, mi is folyik körülötte, vagy, hogy mi történik a filmben. Voltak benne szörnyek meg sok gyilkosság, de nem igazán figyelt oda a vetítésre. A fejét a vámpír vállán nyugtatta és átdőlt a kartámlán, hogy a szemeit így a másik arcára szögezze. Megigézve nézte, ahogy az idősebbik fiú arca a film minden egyes villanásával mintha csak életre kelt volna; melegség, izgalom, szomorúság, rettegés mond életre kelt a tökéletes arca márványán. A szemei a vásznon futkostak és mindent magukba fogadtak és a figyelme csak akkor tört meg egy halvány pillanatra mikor lehajolt, hogy Isak hajába egy csókot hintsen. Even kristálytiszta rajongása a mozi világa iránt lenyűgözte Isakot de rajongása ellenére is észrevette a másik igencsak laposodó érdeklődését a történet felénél. Egy hosszú ujját Isak álla alá csúsztatta és az állát úgy fordította, hogy a vászonnal nézzen farkasszemet de amaz csak fiatalos makacssággal, tüntetően visszafordította a fejét.  
\- Nézd a filmet – mondta Even határozottan suttogva. – Ez egy klasszikus.  
\- Te vagy egy klasszikus – replikázott Isak vigyorogva és Even mosolyogott ezen és a szemei kitörve az eddigi koncentrációjából levillantak az emberre.  
\- Wow, Isak, olyan kifinomult vagy – motyogta szarkasztikusan és megrázva a fejét visszafordult a filmhez.  
\- Igazából én igenis kifinomult vagyok – mondta Isak lecsukódó szemekkel. – Igenis a kibaszott mestere vagyok a kifinomultságbak.  
\- Persze – mondta Even játékosan. – Nézd a filmet Isak.  
Isak nem nézte a filmet.  
A különösen erőteljes kimerültsége és Even elméket megzavaróan tökéletes arca közé szorulva Isak képtelen volt akármire is figyelni. Szóval inkább hagyta, hogy az álom könnyű leple köré csavarodjon, és ahogy orrával befúrta magát a vámpír nyaka finom hajlatába amaz egyik karját felemelte, hogy az arany loknijai közé fűzze az ujjait és csitítóan, szeretően játsszon velük, amíg Isak lábai alól végleg kicsúszott az eszmélete talaja.  
Mikor a film véget ért Isakot finom lökdösések és egy finom csók ébresztette, amit az orrnyergére leheltek és Even a lábaira segítette az embert, hogy együtt hagyják el a mozitermet.  
Odakinn, s csípős éjszakai levegőben Even megfogta az ember kezét és finoman lóbálta azt, ahogy a sötét utcán sétáltak keresztül és a vámpír elmondta az összes olyan kulturális forrást és alapot, amire az a film épült, aminek Isak már a nevét is elfelejtette. Csak figyelte Even selymes hangjának emelkedését és süllyedését, és ettől csak még inkább ködös volt az agya, na meg persze attól, hogy a nemrég elszállt álom még mindig nehéz szövete és a gyomrában repkedő lepkék is bőven kitetek magukért. Boldog volt, hogy itt volt, kéz a kézben azzal a fiúval, akit imádott. Minden tökéletesnek tűnt – a vámpír megpördítette őt és egy finom csókot lehelt az arcára – és ekkor Isak meghallotta, ahogy egy ismerős hanga nevét szólítja.  
\- Isak…? – A tinédzser ott helyben megfagyott és mereven megfordult, Even kezéből pedig kitépte a kezét, hogy mindkettőt szigorúan a kabátja zsebeibe rejtse és a szemei a merő rettegéstől tágultak hatalmasra, ahogy meglátta Magnust, Madhit és végül Jonast, aki megszólította őt.  
_Bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg._  
Isak érezte az arcát kigyulladni és a pánik az egész lényét elborította.  
_Ennyi volt. Vége volt az egésznek._  
Úgy érezte, mintha az összes levegőt kirúgták volna belőle, nem érezte, hogy a tüdeje valaha is ismét levegőt tudna magába szívni.  
A fiúk szeme Isakot fürkészte egy pillanatig, majd majdnem tökéletes egységben vándoroltak át Evenre, és a vámpír visszanézett rájuk, felemelt szemöldökkel és a tekintetében pofátlan kihívással.  
Isak hallotta a fülében, ahogy lüktet a szíve.  
Nagyot nyelt. Meg akart halni.  
\- M-mit csináltok itt, srácok? – kérdezte Isak végre, és az idegesség rázta a hangját.  
\- Csak jöttünk vissza Emma bulijáról. Itt lakik a sarok környékén – motyogta Jonas és az utca felé mutatott a kezével, lévén az egyetlen fiú a csapatból, aki látszólag meg is tervezett szólalni.  
Madhi a telefonjára pislantott majd megfejthetetlen arccal nézte a párost, Magnus pedig nyitott szájjal állt ott és nagyra nyílt szemekkel bámult Evenre, láthatóan megigéződve a jóképű vámpírtól.  
\- Azt hittem azt mondtad, hogy családi találkozóra kell menned? – kérdezte Jonas végül, egy hosszú és fájdalmas, néma bámulás után.  
_Bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg, bazmeg._  
\- Um – um – dadogta Isak és a rosszullét keresztülviharzott rajta. – I-igen. Csa-csak most lett vége.  
_Ki a faszt akar ő hülyére venni? A fiúk valószínűleg láttak mindet – a lágy csókokat, a kézfogást…_  
Isak hirtelen meztelennek érezte magát, és ahogy a legmélyebb titkai ilyen durván kerültek felszínre úgy érezte, elhányja magát. Próbált összekaparni szavakat, de egyet sem talált. A világa halálos csöndben omlott össze körülötte.  
\- Ő kicsoda? – kérdezte Magnus hirtelen, inkább türelmetlenül, egy remegő ujját Evenre szegezve, aki egy majdnem nyíltan fenyegető mosolyt villantott rájuk, mire a fiúk ösztönösen hátrébb léptek, tudatalatt tudatában a veszélynek.  
\- Uh- - motyogta Isak a földet bámulva. El akart tűnni, bele akart veszni a levegőbe és csak köddé válni.  
\- Az unokatestvére vagyok – bökte oda Even a semmiből, majdnem viccelődve, és igyekezett elnyomni az a nevetést, ami már így is majdnem kiszökött az ajkain.  
Isak összehúzta a szemeit, ahogy a vámpírra nézett. _EZ segített._  
\- De… - kezdte Jonas és itt meg is állított magát, s mintha csak megegyezett volna magával, bólintott míg Isak egész testében mereven feszengett a legjobb barátja aggódó pillantása alatt.  
– Srácok, de hát ti… csókolóztatok – jelentette be Magnus halkan, míg Jonas csak nézte őt, és Isak összes legrosszabb rémálma most egyszerre kelt életre, a feje pedig levegős lett.  
\- Um… mennem kell – mondta Isak hirtelen és gyorsan megpördült és félig futva átvágott az úttesten, magasról szarva a testi épségére, miközben próbált nem elájulni, mielőtt eléri a másik oldali járdát, ugyanis a lábai inogtak, a látása összemosódott és a tüdeje úgy döntött se be nem fogad, se ki nem ad több levegőt.  
Even követte, ügyelve arra, hogy nehogy túlterhelje a már így is besokallt fiút, így egy pár lépéssel lemaradt.  
\- Baszki… Mindig is tudtuk, hogy Isak családja elbaszott… De nem _ennyire_ elbaszott. – Isak hallotta, ahogy Magnus mélyen mormol és ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit a fiúk felől hallott mielőtt hallótávolságon kívül került volna és eltűnt volna a szemük elől egy sikátorba és a térdeire rogyott, hogy levegő után kapkodjon.  
\- Hé… - csitította Even, mindkét kezével a másikét fogva.  
Isak rettegve nézett a vámpírra, és a szemeivel próbálta elmondani neki, milyen komoly nehézségeket is okozott neki most lélegezni.  
\- Jól vagy, bébi, jól vagy – mormogta Even és megszorította a kezeit, ahogy a tinédzser szeméiből könnycsepp. – Belégzés – lélegzett mélyet Even, mutatva Isaknak a ritmust, amivel levegőt kellene vennie -, és kilégzés.  
Isak leutánozta Event, és a vámpír légzőgyakorlatát követve pár perc múlva a megnyugtató látvány, és a vámpír ujjai, ahogy Isak szemét próbálták a könnyektől szárazra törölni megtették a hatásukat, és Isak légzése ismét stabilizálódni kellett.  
\- Ki volt ez az egész? – kérdezte nyugodtan Even, és Isak összerándult.  
\- Én… - kezdett neki a remegő fiú, hogy azt rögtön abba is hagyja.  
\- Ezek a barátaid voltak az iskolából? – találgatott Even, amíg Isak egyik kezét felemelte, hogy csókot nyomjon rá.  
\- Ők nem- ők nem tudják – szipogta a kisebbik. – Senki sem tudja… Rajtad kívül, hogy…  
\- Hogy meleg vagy? – következtetett Even és hátra simította Isak hajának pár tincsét, ami a homlokába és a szemébe tapadt a könnyektől.  
\- Nem vagyok meleg – vágta rá Isak, talán egy kicsit túl automatikusan is.  
\- Oké – egyezett bele a vámpír és óvatosan bólintott, miközben egy hideg hüvelykujjával simogatta Isak állát.  
\- Vagy… talán – szívta be élesen a levegőt Isak -, talán egy kicsit meleg vagyok – ismerte el a kisebbik fiú az aszfaltot bámulva. – De sosem akartam, hogy tudják… azt fogják… azt fogják hinni, hogy egy undorító, beteg…  
\- Nem vagy beteg, Isak – mondta neki Even határozottan. – És az arcukból ítélve nekem úgy tűnt, hogy csak aggódtak érted. Vagy, legalábbis az az, uh, erős szemöldökű srác…  
\- Igen. Jonas – mormogta Isak és a név úgy gördült le a nyelvéről, akárcsak a törődés visszhangja. Persze nem táplált romantikus érzéseket Jonas iránt, a gyerekkori rajongása és ostoba vonzalma már ré elpárolgott, de nagyon kedves volt számár a fiú. És hiányzott neki.  
\- Ő a legjobb barátod? – kérdezte Even lágyan.  
\- Igen.  
A vámpír előrehajolt, csókot lehelt a remegő fiú homlokára és erős kezeivel ölelésbe vonta őt, bevonva az embert egy elfogadó, melegséget adó ölelésbe.  
\- Nem fogja érdekelni – suttogta lágyan Isak hajába. – Ugyanúgy fog szeretni, ahogy eddig, le se fogja szarni.  
\- Én csak nem… nem tudom – ismerte be Isak sebezhetően és Even mellkasába temette az arcát és belélegezte annak édes illatát, ahogy megtört a hangja.  
\- El fog fogadni téged – folytatta a teremtmény. – Szeretni fog téged, mindegy, mi történik. Mármint… hogy tudnák visszafogni magukat?  
\- Kik tudná visszafogni magukat mitől? – kérdezte Isak elfúltan.  
\- Ki tudná visszafogni magát attól, hogy szeressen téged?  
Isak elhúzódott az ölelésből, hogy arra az angyali arcra nézzen, bele azokba a hatalmas, kék szemekbe.  
\- Köszönöm, Even – suttogta egy szívszorító perccel később, a hangja mély és rekedt.  
\- Azt hittem már megmondtam – mormogta a vámpír és egyik hideg tenyerével bölcsőbe fogta Isak arcát. – Bármikor.


	7. Én szerelmem, én sötét angyalom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valahogy az ember a romantikát és a szerelmet nagyon sokszor természetfeletti jelenségekkel, teremtményekkel tálálja, magyarázza, hasonlítja. Talán azért van ez, mert olyan lenyűgöző dologra, mint a szerelem sokszor úgy érezzük, hogy a hideg, kietlen, szürke hétköznapi világunk szavai nem írnák le megfelelően. És sokszor játszik szerepet a halál is.  
> A halál.  
> Egészen kedvet kaptam én is egy ilyen temetői randihoz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kedveseim!  
> Anyám, végre megint sikerült egy újabb részt behoznom!  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá!   
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D

pánikrohama után a vámpír még órákig vele maradt, csitította, ölelésével csendes, bús öntudatlanságba ringatta őt. Az ember így hát a teremtménnyel aludt, a kifejezés legártatlanabb értelmében, Even bordáinak simulva, hallgatva a vámpír néhol ritmusos légzését, ahogy lassan álomba szenderült. Most az ágyában üresség volt, most, hogy az idősebb fiú elment, hogy a napfény megjelenjen, és hogy mikor az eltűnik visszatérjen, a sötétség leple alatt.  
Isak felült, ahogy kopogást hallott az ajtaján.  
\- Bújj be – morogta mély hangon és az ökleivel dörzsölte a szemeit.  
\- Jó reggelt, Napsugár. – Eskild hangja magasan csengett, ahogy kissé kinyitotta az ajtót, félig belépve Isak szobájába a szokásosan derűs hangulatában.  
\- Már majdnem délután van. Egész nap aludtál – bökte oda, sokkal inkább szülősen hangozva.  
Isak egy megadó, kis bólintásra méltatta csak a lakótársát, és egy kis mozdulattal utalt rá, hogy menjen ki a szobából.  
\- Mindegy… - folytatta Eskild, mintha megfeledkezett volna valamiről. – Jonas itt van.  
A szőke szemei tágra nyíltak, a hirtelen pánik, az előző éjszaka újra feltámadó hisztériája ismét átmosta az ereit.  
 _Miért…_  
\- N-ne – mondta a tinédzser azonnal. – Mondd meg neki, hogy nem vagy itthon-  
\- Eh… ezzel már elkéstünk – vont vállat Eskild és szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, felfedve a fiú legjobb barátját, akinek az arca nyitott volt, zöld szeme kedvesen csillogott, és teljesen lazán állt ott a szokásos sárga sapkájában és tengerészkék kabátjában.  
 _Miért volt itt?_  
Eskild érezte a feszültséget közöttük és kényelmetlenül feszengett, miközben a szeme egyik fiúról a másikra vándorolt.  
\- Nos… hát akkor én egyedül hagylak titeket, srácok – mondta élesen bólintva, majd eltűnt a folyosón.  
A barna hajú csak állt ott az ajtóban, majdnem óvatoskodva, de végül belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
\- Isak-  
\- Jonas-  
A két fiú egymás nevét majdnem tökéletes egységben mondta kis és a feszült légkör ellenére egy kis nevetés mindkettőjükből kiszökött, de Jonas arca nagyon gyorsan ismét elkomolyodott.  
\- Nézd, Isak, azért jöttem, hogy megnézzem, minden rendben azóta, hogy tegnap elfutottál… - Isak még mindig görcsösen szeretett volna kapaszkodni a hazugságaiba, de annak utolsó szálai is vízként csúsztak ki a kezei közül, hogy aztán a szeme előtt foszoljanak semmivé.   
\- N-nem az volt, aminek látszott- – próbálta mondani, és ez egyáltalán nem volt igaz.  
 _Pontosan az volt, aminek látszott_  
\- Isak – mondta Jonas kedvesen és Isak ágyához sétált, hogy leüljön annak a másik végébe, és szembe nézzen Isakkal. Így meg volt köztük a kényelmes távolság, de azért a közvetlenség is megmaradjon. – Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy az a srác _nem_ az unokatestvéred volt. Isak szárazon nyelt egyet, ahogy a legjobb barátja óceánszínű szemeibe nézett. Nem tudta, hogyan, de hirtelen megnyugodott és a pánik szépen lassan kiszállt a testéből. Jonas arcán nem volt semmi, ami undorra emlékeztethette volna, nem, csak finom, mértékletes aggodalom. – Senkit sem érdekel, ember – folytatta és nyílt tekintetével még több nyomatékot adott a szavainak. - _Engem_ nem érdekel, _Madhit_ nem érdekli. Magnust egyedül azért zavarja, mert ő komolyan elhitte ezt az egész unokatesó dolgot és most azt hiszi, hogy vérfertőző kapcsolatba keveredtél.  
\- Oh – mondta Isak egy kis vigyorral.  
\- Ja. Jobb, ha ezt gyorsan feltakarítod, haver – mondta Jonas halványan kuncogva.  
Isak a lepedője sarkával játszott, kissé megrázva. _Mi a fenétől gondolta, hogy Jonas majd rosszul fog reagálni? Jonas volt szó szerint a legmenőbb ember, akit Isak ismert._  
\- Nem- nem vagyok meleg- - motyogta megint Isak.  
 _Lassan úgy nézett ki, hogy ez lesz Isak szállóigéje._  
Jonas mosolygott és barátságosan bólintott.  
\- Nem. Csak bejön neked ez a srác. Nem kell mindent meghatározni. Bejön. Ennyi.  
\- Ja – motyogta Isak.  
 _Hogyan az Istenbe lehet ő ennyire szerencsés?_  
Isak úgy érezte eddig, mintha egy holttest mocskos súlyát cipelte volna egész eddig azóta, mióta elérte a szexuális érettséget, és Jonas most ezekkel az elfogadó szavakkal a kínzó súly nagy részét eltűntette a vállára. És a régóta szenvedő lelke most olyan súlytalan lett a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy azt hitte, ő maga is elrepülhet, akárcsak egy tollpihe.  
 _Elfogadták._  
\- Szóval – kezdte Jonas, és egy kíváncsiág terült szét a rusztikus vonásain. – Mondd csak, ki ez a srác, aki miatt kihagytad minden programunkat, hogy vele lóghass? Hogy hívják?  
\- Even – lehelte Isak, és csak kimondani a fiú nevét is már pillangókat röptetett meg a hasába. _Annyira reménytelen volt._  
\- Even – ismételte meg bólintva Jonas. – Egész, uh- egész jóképű srácot fogtál magadnak.  
\- Mi? – kérdezte Isak szórakozottan nevetve.  
\- Igaz! – kiáltott fel Jonas védekezően. – Attól még, hogy heteró vagyok, értékelhetem a férfias szépséget is, ha találkozom vele.  
Isak kuncogott erre. Igaz volt, Even szívmegállást okozóan gyönyörű volt.  
\- Jól bánik veled? – kérdezte Jonas.  
\- Igen. Majdnem tökéletes, komolyan – mondta Isak, _az egész vámpír dolgot leszámítva._  
Isak elmeregett, Evenen, a szemein _és a folyékony hangján, meleg érintésén…_  
\- Nos, ezt örömmel hallom. Mert ha megdug, akkor szétrúgom a seggét – mondta Magnus magabiztosan.  
Isak ha lehetett, még hangosabban nevetett erre, hisz jól esett neki barátja védelmező magatartása, de azt is kész komédiának találta, ahogy csak _megpróbálta_ elképzelni, ahogy megpróbálja lenyomni a természetfeletti vámpírt.  
\- Egy kicsit idősebbnek néz ki, és még egyetlen összejövetelen sem láttam. Nem igazán gimis már, ugye? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
\- Ja, már nem – ismerte el Isak.  
\- Hogy találkoztatok? – merengett el a vastag szemöldökű srác.  
\- Az egy bonyolult sztori, haver. – Ez volt minden, amit Isak mondani tudott, és nem is akarta _elkezdeni_ belebonyolódni az indulásuk részleteibe. A gyilkossági kísérlet, a kukkolás…  
\- Hé Isak? – motyogta Jonas egy hosszú perc után.  
\- Igen?  
\- Megszereztem az új Call of Duty-t tegnap. Nem akarsz átjönni és tolni pár kört?  
Isak érezte a saját szívét felragyogni. lelkesen bólintott.  
\- Abszolút – válaszolta a szőke, vágyakozva arra, hogy a legjobb barátjával lógjon, csak úgy, mint a régi, szép időkben, egész nap.  
***  
Isak éjjel ért haza és olyan könnyedséggel a mellkasában, amit utoljára akkor érzett, mikor még gyerek volt. Eskild, Noora és Linn mellett egy napot is meghazudtoló vigyorral ballagott el. A lakótársai a tv körül ültek, és odaadóan nézték a Notting Hillt és lelkes megjegyzéseket tettek a filmen még fiatal Hugh Grant szépségére.  
Mikor Isak bement a szobájába és felkapcsolta a villanyt a teste riadót fújt, botladozott és majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében, mikor észrevette, hogy Even már az ágyán ült, keresztvbe tett lábakkal és rá várt, miközben oda sem figyelve játszott az egyik snap-back-jével.  
\- Jól vagy Isak? – kiabált ki Eskild a nappaliból (a hangje elfúlt volt a könnyektől, valószínűleg a romantikus vígjátékban lezajló drámai beszélgetés miatt, amit őt és a lányok nézte).  
A vámpír pedig vigyorgott és kuncogott.  
\- Yep! – válaszolta Isak kiabálva.  
Isak nem volt jól. Even felvakarta magát az ágyból, ujjait az ember övének elülső részébe hurkolta és így vonta magához egy szenvedélyes, nyitott szájas csókra. Égő forróság táncolt végig Isak gerincén.  
\- Hello, Isak – suttogta Even a szájára, ahogy gyengéden és csillogó szemekkel nézet rá.  
\- Hi – motyogta Isak szégyenlősen.  
\- Milyen volt a napod? – dorombolta miközben megcsípte két ujjával a másik orcáját, a tinédzser nemtetszésére.  
\- Remek volt – mondta Isak széles mosollyal, ahogy még mindig zsongott a jó hírektől. – Jonas átjött és aztán átmentünk hozzá videojátékozni. Ő- igazán lenyűgöző volt. Igazad volt. Nem érdekelte.  
Even visszamosolygott az emberre és melegség játszott az egyébként higgadt arcvonásain.  
\- Megmondtam. – Egy újabb csók következett, de ez lágy volt, szeretgető. – Büszke vagyok rád – mondta a vámpír Isak arcát mindkét ezével bölcsőbe fogva, és finoman összedörzsölte az orrukat. – Akárhogy is – kezdte, nem engedve a közelségükből és a hangja ünnepélyesre váltott. – Örülök, hogy fel vagy öltözve. Megint el akarlak vinni valahova.  
Isak összeráncolta az arcát. Persze, egy része szerette Even spontán viselkedését, de Isak inkább depresszív személyiség volt, és jobban tetszett volna neki, hogy otthon lazítsanak és egymáson hemperegjenek az ágyán. Sokkal jobban tetszett volna.  
\- Ne mondd, hogy elviszel még egy filmre – nyüszített Isak élig viccelődve. – Mármint, az ötlet jó volt, és élveztem, hogy időt töltöttünk együtt, de már alig emlékszem arra is, hogy egyáltalán miről szólt a film.  
Even csalódottan rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Kulturálatlan – mondta Even é játékosan megnyomta Isak orrát az egyik mutatóujjával. – De ne aggódj. Nem viszlek el még egy filmre.  
\- Oké – mondta Isak hezitálva -, akkor hova?  
\- Csak találj ki valami kifogást, hogy a lakótársaid elengedjenek és találkozzunk lent – motyogta Even, megpuszilta Isak ajkait mielőtt gyorsan megfordult, és az ablakon keresztültávozott úgy, mintha ott sem lett volna.  
Isak vállat vont és az ajtó felé baktatott. Hogyha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor tudta, hogy Event ő még a pokol kapujába is követné, ha a fiú arra kérné.  
***  
Isak nagyon nem vágyott erre. A jeges levegő csípte a bőrét, ahogy értetlenül nézte a temet kapuit, amit éjszakára bezártak, a vas ívek pedig feketének tűntek a halvány holdfényben, ami a szürke sírköveken kecsesen landolt, és majdnem megcsillogtatta őket az éjjeli ködben.   
\- Nos, egy temetőnél vagyunk – jelentette be Isak laposan.  
Fázott és fáradt volt, és haza akart menni, de nem tehetett róla, hogy a vámpír jelenlétében úgy érezte, mintha lebegne, a nem elhanyagolható kényelmetlenségek ellenére is.  
\- Lenyűgöző a megfigyelő képességed – mondta Even nevetve. – Gyere.  
Isak homlokát vakarva nézte, ahogy Even hátralép párat a fűbe, majd nekifutott, felugrott és egy jó fogást találva a bonyolult kovácsoltvas remekművön elkezdett precízen felfelé mászni.  
\- Mit csinál- ez neked megengedett? – hebegte Isak. _Even tőled is azt várta, hogy majd ő is felmászik arra a kerítésre? Isak még egy fekvőtámaszt is alig tudott megcsinálni._  
\- Persze, hogy nem – nevetett Even ahogy elérte a kerítés tetejét és Isakra ragyogott mosolyogva. Ahol ő állt olyan volt, mintha Even meg tudta volna érinteni a Holdat. – Én egy kilencvennégy éves vámpír vagyok – mondta, miközben elkezdett leereszkedni a kerítés másik oldalán. – Szerintem pont leszarom a szabályokat?  
\- Kilencvennégy éves vagy? – kérdezte Isak szórakozottan.  
Even méltóságteljesen és erőfeszítés nélkül ért földet, majd Isakra nézett a rácsokon keresztül.  
\- Jössz?  
\- Uh- - nézett Isak kételkedő kifejezéssel a kapura.  
\- Visszamehetek és áthozhatlak, ha szeretnéd – mondta Even lekicsinylően kuncogva.  
\- Bazd meg! – dohogott Isak é egy bizonytalan lábát az első vízszintes vasra helyezte és megpróbált beleállva feljebb húzni magát, hogy aztán ismét csak visszaessen a nedves fűre.  
Even kuncogott.  
\- Fogd meg – morgott rá Isak, megpróbálva megint felmászni, megpróbálva _legalább egy kicsit_ haladni. – Te vámpír vagy. Persze, hogy neked könnyen megy. Jólvan nagyobb erőd és sokkal fejlettebb képességeid vannak. Ami egy abszulút nem fair, biológiai előny.  
\- Oh, kérlek, kislányokat is láttam már jobban mászni – nevetett a vámpír újra és ahogy alatta a kapu, amin félútig jutott már kissé himbálózott a keretében, Isak megkísérelt egy borcos arcot villantani a vámpírra.   
Even mosolya pedig az ember számára az egész temetőt beragyogta.  
Isak, egy jó tíz perc kapálózás és Even undok nevetési után végre elérte a tetejét, és kényelmetlenül kuporgott a fémtekervényeken, ahogy bizonytalan lábaival remegve szorította két oldalról a kerítést. Evenre nézett, aztán a távoli talajra mellette. Forgott a feje.  
A fiú csak ott ült, megdermedve egy helyben és zihálni kezdett, na meg imádkozni, mert kedves volt neki még az élete.  
\- Even… – zihálta szégyenkezve.  
A földön álló vámpír indiszkrét vihogása csak még hangosabb lett.  
\- Ez nem vicces. Félek – nyüszítette Isak, ahogy a zöld szemei szégyennel és haraggal lángoltak.  
\- Beszorultál, kedves? – kérdezte Even több, mániákus vihogás között.  
\- Őszintén, akkora seggfej vagy – morgott Isak, próbálva nem lenézni.  
\- Ugorj – rendelkezett Even hirtelen, szórakozott hangnemben.  
\- Mi? – Isak megengedte magának, hogy lenézzen, és azonnal meg is bánta, mikor az émelygés egyből megcsapta. – Biztos, hogy _nem_ ugrom le!  
\- Ugorj – ismételte Even. – Elkaplak.  
Isak próbálta a tekintetét a fák tetején tartani, ahogy vadul megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mi van, ha nem kapsz el és akkor mondjuk, eltöröm a nyakamat és meghalom? – kérdezte a tinédzser pánikolva.  
\- Isak – válaszolt mély hangon Even, és a hangja már komoly volt. – Sosem engedném, hogy ez megtörténjen. Bízz bennem. Ugorj.  
Isak habozva újra-helyezkedett a keríts tetején, miközben a súlyos rettegéstől egyre jobban remegett mindene, szánalmasan fészkelődött, a tenyerei már csúsztak az izzadságtól és a száján kicsúszott egy akaratlan ’Bazmeg’, mikor behunyta a szemét és ellökte magát a hideg fémtől. Az adrenalin őrülten vágtatott az ereiben, ahogy zuhant és gyorsan landolt Even lágy és várakozó karjaiba. Hevesen zihált, a rémülettől, a vámpírba markolt és minden erejével belé kapaszkodott.  
\- Idióta – mormogta Even és leeresztette a remegő fiút a közel sem biztos lábaira.  
\- Kapd meg a faszom – motyogta Isak keserűen és remegő hangon.  
A vámpír felhúzta egyik szemöldökét és vigyorgott.  
\- Mit szólnál mondjuk egy köszönömhöz, hogy nem hagytalak odafenn? – kérdezte Even kihívóan.  
Isak csak egy görcsös középső ujjával válaszolt a kérdésére.  
Lazán sétálgattak körbe a temetőben hosszú ideig, kézen fogva, egyszer kétszer incselkedve, sokszor összenevetve, miközben könnyedén feledkeztek meg a halál légköréről, ami körben lengte őket.  
A temető igazán egész különlegesen romantikus _volt_ egy randihoz, de akárhogy is, Isak nem agyalt ezen sokat, mert Even élőhalott volt és ez adott egy természetességet az egész helyzetnek.  
A vámpír egy idő után lelassult és helyet foglalt egy kovácsoltvas padon amit egy kis kertszerűségben helyeztek el, ahol dér-csókolt violák és pasztellárnyalatú árvácskák sarjadtak az ágyásokból. Isak csatlakozott hozzá, boldog volt, hogy leülhetett és a kettősük vállat vállnak vetve ült csendben egy teljes percig és hagyták, hogy a hely kijózanítsa őket. Isak felemelte a fejét, hogy a csillogó égre nézzen.  
\- Isak – lehelte Even.  
\- Igen? – válaszolta Isak szintén egy sóhajjal, de a szemeit még mindig az ég csillogó palástjára függesztette.  
\- Ez annyira furcsa – kezdte a teremtmény, és ahogy ránézett, Isak megállapította, hogy a teremtmény csak még mennyeibben nézett ki, mint eddig bármikor, ahogy a szobrászművészeket megszégyenítően, gyönyörűen faragott arcára ráesett a holdfény, és ahogy rózsaszín ajkait simogatta a lágy fény. – Nem láttam a napfelkeltét már hetvenöt éve… - Isak bólintott, így már pontosan tisztában volt a közöttük lévő korkülönbségről. - És mindig is hiányoltam… A napfelkeltét – motyogta Even halkan és Isak szívében valami összeroppant, mikor meghallotta a bőven észrevehető melankóliát a hangjában. – De már nem hiányolom – folytatta. – Miattad.  
A szavak a levegőben lógtak, szerelmi vallomásként, és a fiatalabbik buzgón lélegezte be őket.  
Isak el akart mondani a másiknak millió és egy dolgot. Hogy Even hogyan mentette meg őt, mint átvitt értelemben, mint fizikálisan. Hogy mennyit jelentett neki. Hogy milyen gyönyörűnek találta őt. Hogy mennyire is változtatta meg az életét, a jó irányba. De valami megállította. Egy régi dugó, amivel az érzelmeit eldugaszolta és amit még régebben épített be magába, hogy megakadályozza, hogy kicsússzanak a száján ilyesmik. Még most, ilyenkor is.  
Így Isak nem mondott semmit, csak a kezeit bámulta és bólintott.  
 _Ostoba._  
\- Tudom, hogy óvatos voltál, és nem kérdezősködtél semmit a dolgaimról, mert nem akartál tolakodó lenni… ami nagyon édes, de azt akarom, hogy ismerj engem.  
Isakra nézett most azokkal az intenzív, kék szemekkel.  
\- Kérdezz.  
\- M-mi? – dadogott Isak.  
\- Bármit.  
Isak összeráncolta a szemöldökét és elgondolkodott.  
Nagyon sok kérdése volt, amit fel akart tenni és nagyon sok minden, amit egyszerűen nem akart tudni. Szóval egy könnyűvel kezdett.  
\- Szóval… - kezdte kétkedően. – Hogy változik valaki tényleg vámpírrá?  
Even nevetett a kérdésen, mintha az gyerekes lett volna.  
\- Mármint… Hogyan… Mert azon a héten, amikor azt gondoltam, hogy átváltozom, akkor elolvastam egy csomó könyvet és mindegyikben mást írtak-  
\- Meg kell egy vámpírnak harapnia, a mérgének be kel jutnia a keringésedbe, és meg kell innod _a vámpír vérét is_. Egy kicsit olyasmi ez, mint egy csere – mondta Even informatívan.  
\- Oh – motyogta Isak bólintva. – Egy páran ilyesmiről is írtak.  
Even szélesen rámosolygott és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Tehát… - folytatta Isak, ahogy a vámpír felszította a kíváncsiságát. – Mennyi idős voltál, mikor átváltoztattak?  
\- Tizenkilenc.  
Az ember tudomásul véve bólintott.  
\- Vagyis akkor – gondolkodott el egy pillanatra Isak – 1941-ben? Akkor haltál meg, ugye?  
\- Igen – vigyorgott Even. – Lenyűgöző matekképességeid vannak.  
\- Nos, Even, az igazság rólam az, hogy több vagyok, mint egy csinos arc – mondta az ember, Even pedig csúfolkodva kuncogott. – És vannak más vámpírok is? – folytatta Isak a kérdezősködést és az arca kíváncsiságtól lángolt fel. - _Ki_ változtatott át téged?  
Even láthatóan megrándult a kérdés hallatára. Isak azon töprengett, hogy átlépte-e a határt.  
\- Vannak mások is – mondta a teremtmény mogorván egy perc hallgatás után. – Habár nem sokan.  
\- Oh – mondta Isak ismét és leszegezte a tekinteté ismét a kezeire és nem volt biztos benne, hogy választ fog kapni a második kérdésére is.  
De miután megköszörülte a torkát, a vámpír folytatta.  
\- A nő, aki átváltoztatott engem, uhm- - kezdte Even. – Ő _romantikus_ megfontolásból tett így. Nagyon beteg voltam és ott voltam a- - Even elgondolkodott egy percre, és elmerengő szemei komótosan vizslatták a homályos temető képét, mielőtt ismét megszólalt. – Kórházba vittek – mondta megállva megint, és saját magának, bólintott. – Haldokoltam, azt mondhatjuk, és az a nő, a vámpír, ő megmentette az életem.  
Isak érezte az irracionális féltékenység belészúrt a gyomrába.  
\- És szeretted őt? – Ez várható volt ámbár, az Even hangjából kiszűrődő érzelmességet tekintve.  
A vámpír megvonta a vállát.  
\- Feltételezem, éreztem iránta szerelmet, vagy olyasmit, amiről akkoriban úgy hittem, hogy szerelem volt.  
Ettől Isak megkönnyebbült. Elmerengett rajta, hogy vajon ez a nő még mindig képben lehet-e, de úgy döntött, nem ad hangot a kérdésének.  
\- Miben haldokoltál? – kérdezte Isak lágyan.  
\- Influenzában – mondta Isak élesen és úgy, mintha ez lett volna a határ, a piros lámpa.  
\- Nem vagy te olyan öreg – düdögte magának Isak ahogy gyorsan erre a következtetésre jutott.. – Vagyis, emberként valószínűleg még mindig életben lennél… - Isak megállt. – Úgy értem, biztos maradtak még a családodból.  
\- Nem – rándult össze Even arca és megrázta a fejét, a szemei pedig üvegesbe és rózsaszínbe fordultak. – Nincs család.  
\- És nincsenek más barátaid? – Isak nem tudta, miért erőlteti, de a lelke sajgott a vámpírért, akit ő majdnem minden szeretetével szeretett addigra.  
\- Nem – erősítette meg Even csüggedten, egy száraz motyogással. – A legmélységesebben egyedül vagyok ebben a világban.  
Az ember lassan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mi a teljes neved? – kérdezte Isak, erőre kapva kissé.  
\- Even Bech Næsheim – motyogta a vámpír.  
Isak egész testével felé fordult, hogy intenzíven és vizes szemekkel ránézzen. Egyik kezét felemelte, hogy kezébe fogja a vámpír állát és az felé fordította a fejét, hogy belesimuljon azérintésbe.  
\- Nos, Even Bech Næsheim – mondta egy újfajta pancsoló hanggal. – Ez egy nevetséges dolog volt, amit mondtál. _Nem vagy egyedül_. Itt vagyok vele én.  
ÉS hirtelen Isak érezte, hogy átvitte az üzenetet, hogy megfelelően kommunikálta a vámpírral azt, milyen fontos is volt ő neki. Even arca felragyogott, amennyire Isak olvasni tudta hamisítatlan örömmel, épp ahogy az övé is és kinyúlt Isak arcáért, hogy keményen megcsókolja őt. Nyelve szétválasztotta a tinédzser ajkait, és az ujjai határozottan csúsztak Isak fürtjei közé, hogy aztán beléjük csomózzák magukat és meghúzzák a fürtöket, ahogy közelebb vonta magához az embert, és úgy csókolta őt, amitől a fiúnak tűzijátékok táncoltak a szemhéja alatt.


	8. Hetedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talán a coming out megsém olyan szörnyű, mint ahogy Isak elsőnek hitte. Nem nyílt meg a föld és nem szakadt rá az ég... vagyis hát csak egy nagyon lelkes és buzgó Eskild. Visszavonom, ez rosszabb, mint az emberre szakadó ég.

Isak Even testébe gabalyodva aludta át már a második éjszakáját, és próbálkozási arra, hogy elcsábítsa a vámpírt sorozatosan csődöt mondtak. Persze, Isak tudta, hogy meggondolatlan volt, amiért megpróbált szexuális intimitást közte és a vámpír között, vakmerő és valószínűleg a saját életét is veszélyeztette. De volt valami Even Bech Næsheimben, amitől az ember elvesztette a fejét, amitől képtele volt józanon, okokat látni, képtelenné tette arra, hogy kontrollálni tudja a saját tetteit, a mindent felemésztő szomjat, amit az árnyékokban lakó, szirénszerű, fiatal férfi ébresztett benne.  
Próbált nem gondolni erre azon hétfő reggelen, mikor Jonasssal az oldalán szelte a folyosókat, aki arról győzködte a hétvége egész további részében, hogy beszélje meg a fiúkkal, ami a hétvégén történt, és Isak vonakodva engedelmeskedett, ahogy rájött, hogy előbb vagy utóbb meg kell tudniuk a srácoknak, és főleg Magnusnak, hogy Even _nem_ az unokatestvére.  
\- Szóval akkor csak egy simán buzi vagy? Nem vérfertőzős? – kérdezte Magnus, hogy teljesen biztos legyen a dologban, miután Isak elmagyarázta a helyzetet az ebédlőben ülő fiúknak.  
A „buzi” szó Isakba mart egy kicsit és bár tudta, hogy ez Magnusnak egy minden ártó szándék nélküli, köznyelvi szó volt, akkor is fájt egy kicsit.  
\- Haver… - motyogta Mahdi, nem éppen lenyűgözve attól, hogy szociálisan milyen tájékozatlan volt az egyszerű, de többnyire teljesen őszinte barátjuk. Jonas az arcát a tenyerébe temette, egy bocsánatkérő pillantást küldött Isak felé és frusztráltan rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Mi van? – kérdezte Magnus értetlenül, ahogy a zavarodott kifejezés beterítette az arcát. – Szerintem tök jó, hogy Isak homó. Ez azt jelenti, hogy mi nagyobb eséllyel jutunk egy kis akcióhoz.  
\- Nem valószínű – szakította félbe Isak hirtelen és egy göndör hajfürtje finoman hullott a szemöldöke elé, ahogy rosszcsont módjára nézett Magnusra. – Úgy értem, az, hogy én nem érdeklődöm a lányok iránt az _téged_ nem fog megnyerőbbé tenni az ellenkező nemnél. Ahhoz varázslat kellene. Jonas kuncogott és Magnus szája finoman elnyílt ahogy nagy szemekkel bámult Isakra, nem számítva ilyen mérgezett szavakra a szőke tinédzsertől. - És balszerencsédre, Mags, varázslat nem létezik – mondta Isak egy büszke vigyorral, majd egy hosszú és önelégült kortyot szívott a szívószálas almalevéből miközben a haja tincsét magasfokú öntelt szeszélyességgel simította hátra.  
\- Brutális vagy, ember – kiáltott fel Jonas és egyetértően, finoman vállba bokszolta Isakot.  
Magnus csak megrázta a fejét, megkérdőjelezhetetlenül megsértve, és egy megalázott falatot harapott a salátás szendvicséből, ahogy lassan rájött, hogy valószínűleg valami rosszat mondott.  
\- Sajnálom, tesó – motyogta egy elnyúlt pillanatnyi csend után halkan. – H meleg vagy, akkor én… én örülök neked.  
Ez kedves volt. Magnus mindent beleszámítva mindig is jóindulatú volt.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta Isak egy kis mosollyal és felmelegtett a tény, hogy még a legbambább, legegyszerűbb barátja is elfogadta őt annak, aki volt.  
***  
Isaknak sikerült elkerülnie Eskild-t ezen a reggelen, akinek a pofátlanul tolakodó kérdései egyre elviselhetetlenebbek lettek – de ma szerencsére a lakótársa korán ment dolgozni. Akárhogy is, Isak délután nem volt ilyen szerencsés, ahogy az _I’m a Slave 4 U_ fogadta, ahogy ott bömbölt a konyhában, miközben Eskild újraszervezte a fűszeres polcot és erősen rángatózott a zenére, mikor a szőke fiú szemlesütve pórbált elmenni mellette.  
\- Isak! – kiáltott fel Eskild és nekikezdve valami nagynak fordult oda a serdülőhöz. – Mit csinált, baby Jézus?  
\- S-semmit – motyogta Isak menekülően és máris a folyosó felé vette az irányt.  
Volt valami a szobatársa arcán, amitől határozottan azt érezte, hogy Eskild _tudott valamit_ . Arról, hogy mi volt ez a _valami_ , abban nem volt biztos, de már igyekezett nem is foglalkozni ezzel, ahogy visszatért a szobája biztonságába és beágyazta magát az ágyába, ölében a laptopjával, ám ekkor meghallotta a kopogást az ajtón.  
\- Mi van? – csattant fel irritáltan.  
\- Bejöhetek? – kérdezte Eskild lelkes hangja az ajtó túloldaláról.  
Isak felmordult.  
\- Jó’van – motyogta és az ajtó kivágódott és Isak belépett, arcán egy ragyogó de agyafúrt mosollyal.  
\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Isak követelőzve, ahogy már kellőképpen felidegesítette a lakótársa misztikussága.  
\- Oh, semmit – mondta Eskild csevegve, miközben leült Isak ágyának lábához, ahonnan óvatosan méregette a fiút. – Csak gondoltam, hogy mint a gurud, ajánlanék egy kis guru tanácsadást…  
Isak arca összefacsarodott.  
\- Először is – motyogta a tinédzser. - _Nem_ vagy a gurum. És…  
\- Találkoztam ezzel a fiúval, _Evennel_ a konyhában az előző este…  
Isak lélegzete a torkában akard és a maradék levegő sípolva szaladt ki az orrán és az agya rövidzárlatos lett még a gondolattól is, hogy a két alaposan elszigetelt világa, amiben élt, összeért. A világ, amiben iskolába ment, edényeket mosogatott, végigszenvedte a _Szex és New York_ maratonokat, amire Eskild kényszerítette, hogy résztvegyen benne. Ez a világ most kegyetlenül csapódott össze a másikkal. A világgal, aminek a lelke volt a sötétség, lágy holdfény, vámpír csókok, temetők világa, kísértetjárta mozik és _Even_  
Eskild számítóan nézett Isakra, türelmesen várva valami féle magyarázatra.  
 _Eskild találkozott Evennel._  
\- Mi a fasz? – szaladt ki a száján akaratlanul.  
\- Even – ismételte meg Eskild, összezavarodva a tinédzser reakciójától. – Felkeltem, hogy egyek egy kis maradék pizzát az éjszaka közepén és ő meg… itt sétálgatott a lakásban.  
Eskild kissé szórakozottan megpiszkálta az arcát.  
\- Azt hiszem _takarított_.  
\- Takarított? – kérdezte Isak teljesen összezavarodottan.  
Eskild folytatta egy mézesmázas mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Azt mondta… Azt mondta, hogy ő a _pasid_ , Isak.  
Isakot túlságosan lefoglalta az, hogy azon gondolkodjon, hogy vajon Even miért akarta volna elhagyni a szobáját és felfedezni az apartmanja többi részét, mintsem hogy teljesen felfogja a szobatársa szavait.  
Eskild csak továbbra is bátorítóan nézett Isakra, mintha csak finoman ki akarta volna húzni belőle az igazságot, az arckifejezése bátorító volt.   
\- Uh… - motyogta Isak.  
Nem félt attól, hogy coming out-oljon Eskildnek, nem, az után, hogy coming out-olt már a barátainak és Jonasnak is, és mióta a lakótársa is lelkesen és büszkén volt homoszexuális. Csak borzasztóan fejbe vágta a helyzet, és a meglepetés ereje belé fagyasztotta a szót.   
\- Ő- ő _a_ barátom – bólintott kis, beleegyező mozdulattal a tinédzser.  
Nagyon furcsa volt erre így gondolni.  
 _Pasi._  
Olyan közönséges szó volt erre, és annyival kevesebb volt annál, amit Isaknak a vámpír jelentett.  
\- Ah. Isak ez- ez fantasztikus – motyogta Eskild és a mosolya pedig kiszélesedett és büszkeség töltötte el, ahogy a fiúra ragyogott vele.  
Isak vágott egy kis pofát.  
\- T-te nem is vagy meglepődve? - kérdezte a fiatalabbik, és kissé rosszul esett neki, hogy a gondosan felépített és kidolgozott viselkedésének sikerül sztereotipikus maszkulinitást és heteroszexualitást sugároznia. Eskild csak egy apró, sértő nevetést hallatott.  
\- Isak, az első alkalommal, mikor találkoztam veled egy melegbárban voltál és nem volt terved a távozásra – magyarázta Eskild egy szemöldökét felvonva.  
\- Már megmondtam neked, hogy nem tudtam, hogy az egy melegbár volt- kezdte Isak védekezően.  
\- Kedvesem, ott volt melletted egy pasas egy segg nélküli, feszülős bőrnadrágban-  
\- Mindegy – szakította félbe Isak. _Ez a beszélgetés szempontjából irreleváns volt._  
\- Akárhogy is… - folytatta Eskild. – Ezzel az _Even_ fiúval kapcsolatban… Egyértelműen itt töltötte az éjszakát.  
Isak megrándult. Nem akarta pont Eskilddel megejteni ezt a beszélgetést. Habár a szobatársa folytatta a nyilvánvaló kényelmetlensége ellenére.  
-… és én csak meg akartam győződni róla, hogy védekeztek és jó döntéseket hoztok…  
\- Eskild – szakította félbe Isak lángoló arccal. – Tényleg nem kell…  
\- Nem, kell – vitatkozott Eskild. – Ez az én kötelességem, mint a te meleg tündérkeresztanyád.  
\- Isak nehéz mellkassal sóhajtott. – Meleg tündérkeresztanya?  
\- Igen, Hamupipőkém – mondta Eskild vigyorogva. – Tessék.  
A szobatárs egy dobozt nyújtott Isaknak, amit valahonnan a háta mögül szedett elő.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezte Isak ahogy már fedezte is fel a tartalmát.  
A pirulása csak még jobban lángra kapott, ahogy felismerte a kis tubus síkosítót és egy doboz kondomot.  
\- Bordázva a hölgy élvezetéért – mondta Eskild egy viccelődő kacsintással.  
\- Mi a fasz, Eskild.  
Isak el akarta magát ásni egy gödörbe és meghalni.  
\- Hé, hé… Én azt adom neked, amit az iskolarendszer sosem adott meg a szexuális felvilágosításkor. Én vagyok a valaha volt legjobb meleg tündérkeresztanya.  
Isak szemei még mindig szégyenkezve tapadtak a térdeire, ahogy a síkosítót az óvszerekkel együtt az éjjeli szekrénye felső fiókjába tette, nagy szándékkal arra, hogy használatba vegye őket. Legalább is tovább próbálkozhat, legalább.  
\- Csak menjél biztosra, hogy jól bánik veled, oké? – osztotta Eskild az instrukciókat ahogy felállt.  
\- Jól bánik velem – motyogta a serdülő miközben igyekezett minél mélyebbre süllyedi a kapucnis pulcsijában.  
\- Ne mondj semmire igent, amit nem akarsz – folytatta a szobatársa. – Mármint, nem kell belemenned semmilyen fojtogatásba vagy BDSM cuccba…  
\- ESKILD! – kiáltott fel Isak, hogy megállítsa a folytatásban és megkínozva süllyedt vissza a párnái közé. – Még nem is csináltunk semmit.  
Eskild kuncogott Isak prűdségén s az ajtó felé vette az irányt mielőtt egy bólintással megfordult volna.  
\- Szóval akkor romantikus típus. Jó. Örülök, hogy megejtettük ezt a beszélgetést…  
\- Viszlát, Eskild – motyogta Isak és a figyelmét visszafordította a Netfix kezdőoldal felé és feltette a fejhallgatóját annak érdekében, hogy pontot tegyen ennek az egész beszélgetésnek a végére.  
\- Jó szórakozást – csicseregte a lakótársa, miközben kikeringőzött a szobájából és puhán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


	9. Hallgatsd őket, az éjszaka gyermekeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUÉK mindekinek! :D  
> Angyalkáim, ezenel boldog új évet kívánnék mindekinek, és sok sikert az új évre. Remélem ezzel a kis aprósággal én is hozzásegíthetek ehhez, akár csak egy perc örömmel is.

Isak az ablakpárkányon ül és az éjszakába bámult, a végtelen sötétségbe. Volt olyan időszak az életében, mikor félt a sötétségtől, félt a megfagyott állandóságától, a semmitől és a magány mindent felemésztő érzésétől. Felkapcsolta az éjjeli lámpáját, hogy sose ismerje meg a szörnyeteg üres ölelését, hogy sose keljen szembe nézzen saját magával és a gondolataival. Jelenleg a fiú szemei már megszokták a sötétet, a naplemente kiismerhetetlenségét, és a sötétség leplének furcsa, homályos romantikusságát. De mindenek előtt, Isak Valtersen megtanulta szeretni a sötétet, mert mikor az leszállt, vele együtt a vámpír is, a fiú, aki Isak minden éber és kába pillanatát kísértette, a fiú a ragyogó mosolyával, ami jobban szelte keresztül a sötétséget, mint akármilyen tűz, vagy ember készítette világtás képes lesz.  
Even Bech Næsheim.  
Elismételte a teljes nevet újra és újra magában, már az óta, mióta először hallotta őket.  
_Even Bech Næsheim._  
Isak hallotta a telefonja lágy vibrálását, ahogy az ismét egy friss üzenetet jelzett, aztán még egyet és még egyet, a kis kütyü el nem hallgatott egész este, és csak ömlöttek bele azok az üzenetek, amikkel most a tinédzsernek nem volt sem ideje sem érzelmi ereje megbirkózni. Felállt habozva az ablakpárkányról és tett pár tétova lépést a telefon felé, mikor hirtelen Isak erős, ismerős karokat érzett, ahogy megragadták a csípőjét és visszahúzták, az ujjak hidege pedig még a pulcsiján keresztül és érezhető volt.  
\- Isak.  
Even, aki hang nélkül siklott be a szobába most a fiú bőrébe suttogta a köszönést, és szorosabban vonta és feszítette magához Isak egész testét, az ujjai elindultak felfedezni a csípőjét, míg ajkai a jobb fülcimpája alatti érzékeny bőrre lehelte halvány, ingerlő csókokat, csak mielőtt tüzelően megszívták volna. Isakot kirázta a hideg, hátra döntötte a fejét és beledőlt a vámpír ölelésébe.  
\- E-Even – szaladt ki belőle a nyüszítés.  
Egészen fejbe verte a sokk, mikor a teremtmény kezei a csípőjéről elértek oda, ahol Isak már is keményedni kezdett.  
Habár Isak mindig is ezt akarta, tovább lépni és Even érintéseinek e fajta dominanciáját, mégis kitört a fiú birtokló kezeinek fogásából, hogy szembe fordult vele és csodálkozva és elbűvölve nézzen rá.  
A vámpír kék szemei vadak voltak, és elködösítette őket az, ami vágynak és szomjnak tűnt, a halványszőke haja romokban volt, összetúrva és összekócolva, az ajkai vértől foltosnak tűntek és egy olyan barbár, embertelen ragadozói éhség ült ki az angyali arcára, amit Isak még sosem látott ezelőtt. Olyan gyönyörű volt, mint még soha de kétszer olyan elborzasztó is és Isaknak a torkába ugrott a szíve, amikor Even elmosolyodott, kimutatva így az agyarait, Újra közelebb hajolt, a kezeibe vette Isak arcát s égető agresszióval hatolt Isak ajkai közé a nyelvével és finoman ráharapott az alsó ajkára, mire Isak úgy érezte, lángra gyúlik. Nem tartott sokáig, mire az ember vágya felülkerekedett a helyzeten és az aggodalmán és megragadta a vámpír nyakát, hogy egy kemény csókba olvassza magukat.  
\- Even… - zihált Isak.  
Elhúzódott levegőért és a teremtmény arca ellágyult, ahogyan finom csókokat hintett Isak arcára, és szorosan megmarkolta szerelme hátsóját, amíg így tett és ezzel Isakot csak még jobba feltüzelte, ahogyan így összedörzsölte az ágyékukat. Isak torka mostanra már kiszáradt, a bőre forró volt és bizsergett, a bizsergés pedig enyhülésért kiáltott.  
\- Baby – gügyögte Even, miközben az ágy felé kezdte el terelgetni a kettősüket.  
Isakot erősen a matracra lökte majd rámászott és folytatta az édes szájának ízlelését, amitől a tinédzser csak még hangosabban nyögött és vonaglott alatta.  
\- Akarlak – morogta Isak fülébe a vámpír.  
A hangja rekedt volt és Isak elégedetten sóhajtott, mikor a vámpír kezei a pizsamája fölé húzott pulcsi szegélye alá csúsztak és a hideg ujjak az ember puha mellkasát cirógatták. Kezei feljebb haladtak a hasizmaitól a kemény mellbimbóin át a kulcscsontjáig és Isak megborzongott, a feje zsongott és a vére olyan forrón hömpölygött és forrt hogy azt hitte, bármelyik pillanatban lángra kaphat.  
\- Vedd el – suttogta Even szájába Isak. – Vedd el mindem, a tiéd vagyok.  
Az ajánlat – a teljes alávetettség – igazából izgatta a vámpírt és gyorsan lerángatta Isakról a pulcsiját, hogy aztán a kemény, fa padlóra dobja azt. A körmei az fiú oldalába martak, ahogy őt csókolta és Isak éppen csillagokat készült látni a gyönyörűségtől. A vámpír foltot szívott a nyaka tejfehér bőrébe és kezével kényeztette megduzzadt mellbimbóit csakhogy aztán lejjebb kalandozzon a hasára, alhasára és ezt a vonalat szájával is kövesse. Lucskos, forró csókokkal hintette be az útját, amitől Isaknak fel kellett kiáltania a gyönyörtől. Egészen addig nem támadtak kétségei az ember racionális oldalának, amíg Even szája el nem ért a pizsamája pereméhez. Hallgatott is a halvány hangocskára, ami azt mondta, hogy üljön fel és húzódjon el a vámpírtól, így könyökein támasztotta meg magát hogy Evenre nézzen megmerevedett testtel.  
Even felhördült, ahogy a fiú elmozdult és az ujjai még szorosabban és birtoklóbban szorították Isak csípőjét.  
\- Mi van? – villantak meg a teremtmény szemei, a hangja akaratlanul is parancsoló volt, de gyorsan ellágyul, ahogy meglátta Isak arcára a rettegést kiülni. – Mi az, Isak? – kérdezte, sokkal lágyabban.  
\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy azért nem csinálhatunk semmit, mert lehet, hogy megöln…  
Even felkúszott a fiú testé és ajkaikat egy nyitott szájas csókban olvasztotta össze, visszanyomva a hátára Isakot a vállaival.  
\- Soha nem bántanálak – suttogta Even, és a törődő, folyékony szeretet eggyé mosódott a szemében a vággyal, ahogyan a homlokát az emberének támasztotta. – Óvatos leszek – lehelte mielőtt a száját a szája ismét egybe olvadt volna szerelmével, és mint két fele egyegészen, tökéletesen összesimult volna a testük, Even befészkelte magát Isak lábai közé és összekuszálódott lábakkal csókolóztak, erekcióval egymásnak feszülve. Even Isak alsó ajkát a fogai közé vette, kissé felsértve és vért fakasztva belőle, amit nagy gonddal és elégedettséggel nyalt fel. – Vagyis, nagy részben – toldotta hozzá csábítóan, ahogy csókolva Isak hasát visszamászott oda, ahonnan félbeszakították majd lerántotta Isak nadrágját és lehúzta a lábairól és Even ajkai az alhasán Isak azt hitte, parázsló lyukakat hagytak a bőrén. Even lehúzta a tinédzser nadrágját a zoknijaival együtt és messze hajította őket és Isak fölé hajolt, meleg lélegzete Isak öle fölött táncolt és ajkaival Isak hossza fölé hajolva izgatta tovább a fiút, még nme is igazán hozzáérve. Isak agy már elködösödött, a gondolatai semmi más körül nem forogtak, mint a rémálomba illő fiú, és az ő tökéletes szája.  
\- Baszki… Even – nyüszített Isak ahogy a vámpír megszabadította az alsójától is és minden mással együtt a földre dobta. Even visszalépett egy pillanatra, levette a saját pólóját és végignézett az ágyon fekvő emberen. Elgyengült volt, odaadó, meztelen és remegett.  
\- Isak… - motyogta, ahogy kiéhezett, égszínkék szemei felzabálták a fiút maga előtt. – Olyan gyönyörű vagy, csak nekem, mint egy lakom… Baszki.  
Isak feltételezett lelkének minden darabja lángra lobbant, ahogy Even rá bámult azokkal az éhes, imádó szemekkel és leeresztette magát a tinédzser lábai közé, Isak háta pedig ívbe hajlott, mielőtt már akármilyán érintés is érhette volna. Tartva a szemkontaktust a fiúval és végig futtatta a forró nyelvét a farkán, ami egyedül már elég volt ahhoz, hogy Isakot hisztériába kergesse, lélegzete már folytatott zihálásokban kapkodta és a teste úgy remegett, ahogy Even a szájába vette őt.  
\- Even… Even… - nyögött Isak halkan, a kezeit a saját arcára nyomta, mintha csak meg akarta volna akadályozni, hogy sikítson vagy hogy teljesen darabokra hulljon.  
_Ez így egyszerűen túl sok volt._  
A vámpír hirtelen megállt, és gyorsan mozdult, hogy elrántsa Isak kezeit és összefogva őket a feje fölé szegezze.  
\- Látni akarom az arcodat – rendelkezett Even határozottan. – Azt akarom, hogy rám nézz.  
Hideg borzongás futott végig Isak gerincén. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy mibe keverte magát, vagy hogy túléli-e. Isak félárbócos szemekkel, elkábulva nézte Event, ahogy mélyebbre vette őt a szájába és ő megrándult, a hirtelen teljesség és a kielégülés ígértet átvette a teste felett az uralmat.  
\- Even – zihálta ismét, körmeit a párnájába mélyesztette, megpróbálva nem felkiáltani. Isak el akart tűnni a pillanatban, Even szájának érzésében, ami meggyógyította, szerette őt, míg a kezei úgy érintették, ahogy eddig senki, soha. Even végig nyalt Isak egész hosszán, majd túl a heréin és még onnan is tovább, és meg sem állt a bejáratáig, ami a tapasztalatlan tinédzsert meglepetésként érte és a szemei kipattantak.  
\- Oh- ohhhhh – csúszott ki az ajkai közül, ahogy Even meleg nyelve végig kalandozott az érzékeny nyílás felett mire az érzés azonnal gyönyörré változott és az alhasát megrázta az ismerős, gyönyörteli remegés.  
\- Van akármid, amit síkosítónak tudunk használni? – kérdezte a vámpír hirtelen és vált gyakorlatiassá, ahogy elemelte a fejét Isak fenekétől.  
\- Uh… van, van a felső fiókban – zihálta Isak, nem egészen képesen arra, hogy a másik szemébe nézzen.  
\- Felkészültél – mondta Even vigyorogva és otthagyta a megrontott embert az ágyon.  
Isak pedig észrevett valamit, ami zavarta.  
\- Nem fair, hogy te még mindig nadrágban vagy – motyogta összefacsarodott arccal.  
Even kihalászta a fiókból a síkosítót és a szeretőjéhez dobta, majd kecsesen kigombolt a nadrágja gombjait és az alsónadrágba akasztotta az ujjait majd egy kecses mozdulattal kilépett mind a kettőből, ott állva Isak előtt teljesen meztelenül. AZ ablakon bekúszó hold fénye megcsókolta a bőrét és szív törően gyönyörű volt.  
\- Így jobb? – kérdezte Even egy önelégült vigyorral amikor látta, hogy az ember szemei az ágyékához vándorolnak és aztán szeretője nagyon gyorsan és nagyon mélyen elpirul.  
\- I-igen – válaszolta Isak remegve.  
Even sötéten kuncogott és ismét Isakra vetette magát, még széjjelebb tárta a lábait, mire Isak ha lehet, még jobban elpirult zavarában. A vámpír rányomta a síkosítót a fiú bejáratára, mire az megrezzent a hirtelen hidegtől, de hamar megnyugodott, mikor a vámpír ujjai kényeztetni kezdték, finoman dörzsölve és körözve.  
\- Tökéletes vagy – zizegte Even és Isak meg-megrándult a feszültségtől, amíg Even lassan belé nem simította egyetlen ujját a testébe, mélyen a szemébe nézve és Isak elfúltan felnyögött.  
Even lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Isakot még egyszer, puhán, nedvesen és szerelemmel, ahogy egy újabb ujjat adott a már munkában lévő egyhez, és finoman a fiúba csúsztatta, majd begörbítette őket. Kemény és lassú ritmust vett fel és Isak élesen szedte a levegőt a fogain keresztül.  
\- Even… - Megragadta a vámpír vállai mindkét kezével, hogy támaszt nyerjen, ahogy az idősebbik fiú eltalálta azt a pontot, és Isak kábultan feszült meg és emelkedett el az ágytól, háta kemény ívbe hajolva ahogy Evenbe kapaszkodott.  
Azon csodálkozott, hogy még nem élvezett el.  
\- Jó érzés, baby? – kérdezte Even, miközben finom puszikat lehelt Isak állára. Az sietősen, zihálva bólogatni kezdett.  
\- Még… Even… - Even a harmadik ujját is becsúsztatta Isak testébe és az szikrázni kezdett a kényelmetlen, feszítő érzéstől. Igyekezett lefolytani a fájdalmas nyöszörgést ugyan, de a vastagság túl nagy volt, és Even egyből rájött, hogy ezek nem teljesen a gyönyör hangjai.  
\- Sosem voltál még férfivel ezelőtt, igaz? – kérdezte gyengéden és óvatosan és még több síkosítást tett fel, hogy megszűntessen minden kellemetlenséget.  
\- Sosem voltam még senkivel – ismerte be Isak suttogva és zöld szemei megtagadták a találkozást a vámpír égető tekintetével, ahogy szégyenlősen a matracra tapadtak.  
Amaz nem tűnt meglepettnek, ahogy az állatias kifejezés törődővé olvadt az arcán.  
\- Vigyázni fogok rád – suttogta szeretőn, kezével, amellyel nem Isakot töltötte ki pedig olyan szeretettel simította ki a fiú homlokából a haját, hogy amaz teljesen elolvadt a hideg kezek alatt, és a bőre lángolt ott, ahol Even hüvelykujjával végigsimította az orcáját. – Csak azonnal szólj, ha valami túl sok, rendben?  
Isak bólintott. Nem félt. Azt akarta, hogy Even lerombolja, hogy magáévá tegye őt. Semmit nem akart még ennyire az életében. Even folytatta a fiú ujjazását egy kemény, de mégis lassú ritmusban, míg Isak már nem tudott sem értelmesen gondolkodni, sem nyugton maradni. A tinédzser lassan megvadult, a mellkasa őrült módon liftezett és a kapkodva nyelt levegői forrón csaptak ki az ajkán; Even pontosan tudta, hova nyúljon, hogy elvegye az eszét.  
\- Magamban akarlak… - suttogta Isak, mire a vámpír felmordult a kábult és könyörgő vágyakozásra, ami az ember hangjából áradt. – Kérlek, Even… kérlek… kérlek… - könyörgött lágyan, majdnem sírva, hogy végre megkapja a fiút.  
\- Hát, ha már ilyen szépe kérted…  
Even kihúzta az ujjait a fiúból és a kezére újabb adag síkosítót nyomott, hogy kemény farkát is bekenje vele, miközben visszahúzódott az ágy végébe, és ott térdelve Isak fölött, vágytól ragadozóvá feketedett szemekkel nézett végig Isakon. Magába itta emberi szeretőjének látványát, kipirult arcát és széttárt, remegő lábait és szemében olyan nyers vágy és éhség szikrázott, hogy Isak gyomrában belecsípett a félelem és a vágy egy nagyon különös keveréke.  
\- Fordulj meg – rendelkezett Even parancsoló hangon.  
A fiatalabbik tette, ahogy azt meghagyták neki, a hasára vergődte magát és az arcát a párnába nyomta és kezeivel a lepedőbe marva várt, miközben a szíve ki akart törni a mellkasából.  
\- Bazmeg Isak… - morogta Even mögüle, és Isak remegett, mikor szeretője puha ajkaival a lapockái között kezdte el csókolgatni, lehelet-finoman végig húzta méreggel borított fogait a gerince két oldalán és kicsalva belőle egy élvezetteli kiáltást, ahogy azok csak éppen, hogy áttörték a bőre felszínét, és a mikroszkopikus sérülésekből alig észrevehető vércseppek szivárogtak ki, amiket a vámpír felnyalt, majd figyelmét Isak formás feneke felé fordította. Megragadta az egyik farpofát és keményen megcsípte, miközben figyelte, ahogy a tinédzser nyög a fájdalmas élvezettől.  
\- Az én gyönyörűm… - motyogta Even ahogy egy utolsó csókot helyezett Isak gerincének aljára. Ezután visszaindult, és testével beterítette Isakot, míg farkát a bejáratához helyezte. Isak élesen szívta be a levegőt, a bőre viszketett a várakozástól és a feszültségtől.  
\- Kérlek… - nyüszített, mikor a vámpír nem nyomult azonnal belé. – Kérlek Even… Szükségem van… - Erre Even kezeit Isakéra csúsztatta, összefűzte az ujjaikat és belé hatolt. Isak egész testében megfeszült Even hossza körül, a lángoló fájdalom épp úgy hullámzott át rajta, mint az édes élvezet. – Oh… - zihálta.  
Mikor Even még mélyebbre nyomult, egy kicsit túl keményen a fájdalom teljesen felül kerekedett Isakon és véletlen kiszaladt a száján egy észrevétlen nyüszítés, ahogy az arcát még mélyebbre temette a párnába, hogy a könnyeit elrejtse.  
\- Fájdalmat okoztam? – morgott Even, mikor meglátta a sós cseppeket. Ajkaival a fiú nyakának hátulját kezdte csókolni, lágyan szívogatni a finom bőrt.  
\- Nem… - hazudta Isak halk, remegő hangján, és Even kihúzódott belőle. Egyik kezével Isak hajába túrt, míg ajkaival minden apró felületet megcsókolt szeretője arcán, amit nem rejtette a párna.  
\- Várj egy kicsit, baby – csitította a teremtmény Isakot, ahogy szőke fürtjeit simogatta szeretettel. A fiú teste ellazult a szerető gondoskodástól és magába szívott egy nagyon korty, erőt adó levegőt.  
\- Oké… - motyogta halkan egy pár perc után. – Kész vagy… Kérlek…  
Isaknak nem kellett kétszer kérnie, Even még több síkosítót kent fel a farkára és a kezével, amivel, egy pillanattal ezelőtt még finoman simogatta az arany fürtöket most keményen közéjük markolt és hátra feszítve Isak fejét emelte fel a párnáról, ahogy lassan belé hatolt és baszni kezdte az embert. Ajkait a fiú állához nyomta és nedves, ügyetlen csókokkal tarkította, és Isak érezte a testét megszálló, varázslatos nyugalmat, ahogy megfagyasztja és felforralja a testét az, ahogyan Even hossza ketté akarta őt szakítani.  
\- Even… Even… - nyüsszögte Isak és hátát hajlítva próbálta még mélyebbre fogadni magába a vámpírt, mire Even gyorsabb tempóra váltott.  
\- Bazmeg Isak. Annyira… kibaszott… jó… vagy… - morogta Even két lökés között, fogai Isak nyakát karcolták és a vállait, majd épp csak a bőrébe mart és az ember felkiáltott gyönyörében.  
Isak teste felpezsdült, ahogy a vámpír-méreg belépet a vérkeringésébe. Agyzsibbasztó nyugalom uralkodott el rajta, ahogy Even teste az övé ellen mozgott, keményen pumpálta magát belé és Isak egész lényeg ettől a bódító élvezettől zsongott. A vámpír megragadta Isakot a hajánál fogva és úgy fordította a fejét, hogy meg tudja csókolni az ajkait miközben szeretkezett a testével. A nyelvét, amit még mindig kissé Isak vére fedett a fiú szájába nyomta, így hallgattatva el a szűkölő, nyögdécselő fiút, akinek a szeme előtt minden fehérbe futott át, mikor Even megtalálta a jó pontot, miközben olyan hevesen pumpálta őt, hogy a fogaik összecsattantak, miközben csókolóztak.  
Isak csak egy tinédzser volt, és ezért nem is tartott kis sokáig. A fiú nem sokára kiáltozott, ahogy a feszültség felépült benne, a teste megmerevedett és lángolt, és ő megőrült a kielégülésért.  
\- El fogok… - lihegte Even alatt Isak és lázas hévvel felhevült teste üvöltve tiltakozott, mikor Even eltépte magát tőle és a súlya elemelkedett fölüle. – Even… - sírta el magát Isak, ahogy próbálta visszanyomni magát szexi szeretőjére.  
\- Azt hittem ilyen könnyen hagylak elmenni? – dorombolta a fülébe gonoszul és megragadta Isak gyenge karját majd minden erőfeszítés nélkül a hátára fordította a remegő testét úgy, hogy a vámpírra nézzen szembe. Even arca aztán volt egy látvány: az ajkai vörösek voltak a vértől és a csókolózástól, kék szemei vérengzők.  
Isak nyelt.  
\- Kérlek… kérlek… Evy… - nyüszített, ahogy a másik fiú ingerelte őt, farkának lágy csúcsával finoman simogatva a bejáratát.  
\- Mit akarsz:? – kérdezte Even sötét mosolyával, az elrejtettlen fogai vakítóan csillogtak a homályban.  
\- Magamban akarlak… Eve… kérlek…  
Miután adott a nyöszörgő fiúnak egy meleg csókot fájdalmasan lassan visszacsúszott belé miközben homlokát szeretőjééhez támasztva, és a az intim szemkontaktus csak még feljebb tolta a szenzációs érzéseket.  
Even ismét kihúzódott és kuncogott, ahogy látta Isak szemében fellobbanni a vak hisztériát.  
\- Nem – nyüszített a fiú, kezeivel erősen húzva magához a másik csípőjét. Az abszolút kínzás volt. _És ő imádta._  
\- Olyan gyönyörű… enyém… - dorombolta Even, ahogy imádattal nézett le Isakra és kifésült pár hajtincset az arcából, hüvelykujjával simogatta a kisebbik nedves ajkát, aki szégyenlősen kerülte a pillantását.  
-Kérlek… - sírta el magát Isak, aki olyannyira végére ért a türelmének és annyira fájdalmasan vágyott a beteljesülésére, hogy nem tudta visszafogni a könnyeket, amik kitörtek a zöld szemeiből és lecsordultak az arcán. – Kérlek… Even… kérlek… kérlek…  
Even erre nem tudott nekem mondani. Láthatólag megkönyörült az emberen és belehatolt egy hirtelen, kemény lökéssel, amitől Isak fogai összekoccantak, karjai pedig körül zártak Isakot, hogy megvédjék őt, ahogy szinte erőszakos mozdulatokkal taszította őt egyre csak a robbanás felé.  
\- Élvezz el nekem.  
Isak őrjöngve nyüszített, ahogy az orgazmus átvette felülkerekedett rajta, Even és a kielégülés súlyos élvezete maga alá temette, a kapkodva szedett lélegzetei reszelősök voltak attól az észveszejtő extázistól ami túlcsordult benne. Egy száraz nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, ahogy érezte Even forró örömét belé robbanni, megégetve teste belsejét és édes és fullasztó rettegést ülteteve belé, ahogy amíg körmeit Even hátába vájta és a mellkasába zokogott addig lassan megőrült az forró érzéstől, ami olyan volt, mintha édes méreg áradna a testébe.  
Isak vérfagyasztóan sikítani akart, de Even befogta a száját egy kezével, így Isak a vámpír tenyerébe sikoltott és erősen az ágynak nyomva maradt, ahogy a teremtményben lecsengette a saját orgazmusa minden hulláma.  
\- Isak… - nyögte Even Isak nyakának hajlatába nyersen és lágyan megharapta a vékony bőrt, ami csak újra felélesztette Isak bágyadt testét a lángoló gyönyör még egy szikrájával, majd Even elvette a kezét a serdülő szájáról és finoman megcsókolta Isakot, aki megízlelte a saját vérét. Ők ketten csak ott feküdtek, amíg el nem halt a mámor utolsó vízhangja is, egymáshoz tapadva egy kis örökkévalóságig. Miután Isaknak újabb csókot adott és az fiú teljesen reakcióra képtelennek tűnt, Even kihúzódott belőle és legördült róla. A tinédzser, aki most teljesen kábult elmeállapotában feküdt a saját ágyában álmai férfijával az oldalán rájött, hogy a szex ezen intenzitása és a természetfelettigyönyörök keveredve egymással nem az volt, amire az ő halandó testét tervezték. Az orgazmus utáni nyugalom teljesen maga alá gyűrte, és úgy érezte ellebegett a valóságból, a feje könnyű volt, a teste fáradt volt és sajgott, kimerült és zsibbadt.  
Így érezte addig, amíg Even, a sötét angyal, akihez úgy hitte, mindig is vonzani fogja a végzete óvatosan, szeretettel, lágyan magához húzta a kimerült, ellazult testet, beletemette őt a testük melegébe és magukra húzta a foltos takarót, csókot lehelt a homlokára, orcájára és ajkaira, míg az ember fáradtan felfelé fordította az arcát, hogy megkapja az édes kényeztetést. Even a hátára rajzolt finom mintákat, oda, ahol harapásnyomok és nemsokára zúzódások díszítették majd a finom, alabástrom bőrt.  
\- _Lille sol_ \- suttogta Even babusgatóan és Isak álomittas szemei nehéz szemhéjakat feltépve találták meg az övét. A vámpír törődően simította meg az ember egyik tökéletes szemöldökét.  
Isak elégedetten hümmögött a vámpír védelmező karjaiban, orrával belefúrta magát Even meztelen mellkasába és azt aszívverést keresve, amely nem volt ott merül el a békés tudatlanságban.


End file.
